Twin Crescents of the Shattered Eclipse
by MCD99
Summary: Romulus Reyes, orphaned at age five. Was raised by family friends until he decided to roam freelance out into the world of Remnant. Lets hope for the best when the Eclipsed & Shattered Blades are unsheathed. Especially when he becomes adopted by the headmaster of Beacon as well. Canon with slight tweaks. Everything after the events of Season Three is fair game. Reviews are welcome.
1. Regrets of Our Youth

**Chapter One: Ode to Summer I**

 **A/N: Hey there peoples! My first fan fiction on here. While this is my first RWBY fanfic. Now this will be loaded with RoosterTeeth references. A quick disclaimer before I go on too far. I'm only saying this once. I do not own RoosterTeeth, RWBY, RvB, Achievement Hunter, or any other references I will be making throughout this fan fiction. And yes, there will be many. Please PM me if you have any ideas for arcs. This will be a slow process. But I've already known how the main skeleton of this 'fic will play out. While I'm not the most acquainted with Author: NobleMETA. I encourage you to check out his works. And yes, this story will be canon with my own touches. After the events of Season 3 however. They will be noncanon. As for the references. Some will be canon, you get the drift. Now on with the show!**

I never stopped running. Even as my wounds bled into the ever-white snow of Forever Fall. My face marked red with the temporary scars of loss as I heard gunshots. Gunshots of a woman I'd met only a month ago, how did it go so wrong? One minute it was all fun, the two of us warding off the creatures of Grimm. The woman, whom I soon learned her name to be Summer Rose. Was amazed at my individual arm strength which I needed for my dual claymores Shattered and Eclipsed Crescent. Even more so intrigued when I was modifying it even in its almost flawless stage. She had told me about her husband, Taiyang Xiao Long. Her two daughters, Yang Xiao Long, and Ruby Rose. She told me all about her life, I told her about mine. How I lost my parents, stayed with a foster family whom had been friends with my parents. Then left, how I had gotten mixed with a street group who accepted me even for my faunus heritage. A little freelance group of young hunters really. It was there where I acquired my claymores which when wielded together, was dubbed the 'Twin Crescents of the Shattered Eclipse,' by my colleagues. I, Romulus Reyes, had forged out into the world. In return I received an over accommodating reputation. By age thirteen I was off killing S-Class beasts with my freelancer group. Then a woman came along, dressed in a red dress gown with dust emblazed into its threads. She had attacked us and drove our little family apart. Five months later I met Summer and set out with her on her doomed mission. What was that mission? To kill a Z-Class ancient Grimm, that resided in Vale. After arriving we fought the beast, killing it after a long, arduous, amount of time. In its dying moments though, it prevailed. Striking down Summer with a mortal blow. Not enough to kill her immediately, but enough that is she didn't receive medical attention soon. Her light, like many other huntsmen's before her, would flicker and die. I tried my best to treat her wounds. But eventually, she bade me to deliver her scroll, and her cloak to the most important person in her world. Ruby. I was pained, to say the least. This woman, whom had acted like a mother like figure to me for the past month was telling me to abandon her to the now swarming Grimm, awoken by the Ancient's death. I sprinted off with the predetermined items stored into a bundle. As I ran, I composed a message to four contacts in her scroll. Ozpin, Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, and Ruby Rose. Hoping they'd rescue Summer swiftly, two weeks flew by as I trekked and sprinted through the Valian wilderness. Pursued by monsters of body and mind. Never lessening to give me breathing room. As the negative emotions raged inside of me, the Grimm came skulking. I finally made it to Patch. I had been caught in a blizzard as I arrived, the frost setting into my flesh and bones. But thankfully stubbornness saved my life that night. My vision was tunneling ever since I arrived at Path. Roaming through the woods until I come to a clearing, I see a bright white light, almost a ghostly pale tint to the otherwise pure color. I stride towards it, my legs freezing up with every step. I arrive at the source of the light and freeze in my tracks. In front of me is a grave, with Summer's symbol on it. There was some inscription on it, but through my ever constant tunneling vision I was unable to discern it. With sudden realization that Summer never made it and that I may have been the last one to talk to her. In a fit of rage, my regularly crimson eyes flashed an ichor gold. As I let out a guttural almost savage howl into the wind. I fell to my knees. My ash grey hair falling over my eyes as I knelt, hunched over Summer's gravestone. I spend what had felt like an eternity, until I heard the faint sound of voices. Two young, feminine voices, and an older, more masculine voice. I felt arms wrap around me and my vision stops tunneling, instead shattering as my surreal mind loses consciousness.

 **2nd A/N: As you can see, pretty angst y. I am rating this M for future language. And because of content and any possible smut, lemon, fluff, language, perverted jokes, etc. Hope you enjoy, this is MCD99, signing out.**


	2. Animal He Has Become

**Chapter 2: Animal He Has Become**

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back. So one thing I notice, my story needs cover art. If anyone is interested please PM me. Anyways so in this chapter we will be seeing some new changes to our Antihero. This will be at age sixteen. So yes this will be three years after Summer's death. Also I do not own Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab. Without further adieu. Let the show begin!**

I was walking through Vale, having come back from an extermination bounty. Simple enough as most bounties go, destroy an Ursa that the local village couldn't handle. It paid nicely, 200 lien for several Ursai. But I was heading back to my room at the Crowbar, listening to my headphones. My Twin Crescents humming along with the shield that adorned my back alongside the claymores. After that cold winters night in Patch and the rough week following the incident I decided to vanish. I now covered my wolf ears as to make business transactions easier, and less troublesome than what they were worth. I had grown massively, towering most men at 7'2''. Most were too intimidated by my presence to even try to hassle me. With my height, my weaponry, and of course my eyes. My eyes were always unnerving to some, given how similar of an iris that I shared with the Grimm. But never the less I liked my eyes. After I came out of my self observation, I noticed I directed myself towards a little shop 'From Dust 'til Dawn.' I started blaring my music, my music was awesome in my opinion. I weaponized it, and listened to it. A win-win-lose for the people who met my blades or any of my weapons. Currently I was listening to Angel With A Shotgun, it was an older song, but I wanted to revamp it. I did sing, on occasion. I once attended a concert in Vale where I was to guard Weiss Schnee. As I was escorting her to her limo I informed her of the fact and congratulated her on her musical success. She was overjoyed but also had an overwhelming atmosphere of gloom around her. I decided not to prod, less my pay be held back. I also have been to a club 'round these parts I walked. The man who ran the place was decent when you needed information. Or just to talk about freelance life. But never mind that. My attention was pulled back to the dust shop as a man in a black suit and bowler hat crashed through the display window, along with a red ball. A few more men, identical to the first, ran out towards the man. But to my surprise there was a girl, about my age, wielding a scythe that was twice as big as her. She batted away the men easily, using nonlethal strikes. After the men were dealt with, a man walking on a cane with a white suit and black and red bowler hat appeared. A cigar in his mouth, he lifted his cane up at the girl and fired off a flare-like round. Caught off guard she stood motionless as the shot approached. I sigh as I draw Eclipsed and Shattered Crescent, the tips of the blades dragging. I smirk as I run forwards, dashing in front of the girl as the explosion rip through the silence of the night.

 **BOOM!**

I look down at the girl, her silver eyes locked with my crimson eyes. This continues for about a minute until we both hear a noise, seeing the man climbing up a ladder I start running for the ladder, I start putting my immense amount of aura into my legs. Me and the girl get there about the same time. For some reason she seemed surprised at the fact. I allowed her up first, climbing up after her. We reached the roof where the man stood, talking into a radio.

"Roman, did you get the dust?" A feminine voice said through the transmitter. A certain condescending tone addressing the question.

"Yeah yeah, I got the dust, but there was two kids, hunters-in-training by the look of it. The girl with a scythe and a boy, who has two claymores. I need a bullhead out here ASAP." The man known as Roman said, a little distressed.

"Alright Roman, should I send someone to assist you?" The woman on the other line suggested.

"No, I can deal with the brats on my own. Just hurry, the longer I have to fight the more of a chance the dust will get destroyed." Roman reasoned. Still unaware of our presence. This is when I decide I'd heard enough.

"Roman Torchwick, how honored I am to see that I can annihilate one of Vale's most wanted." I taunt, smirking as I draw my claymores.

"Look kid, isn't it a bit late for you? Go back to bed peacefully, or I'll make you sleep." Torchwick threatened.

"Not if I can help it!" A voice beside me starts, I jump, startled at the fact that I was so engrossed that I forgot the girl.

"Look what we have here, Little Red and an Ashen Wolf." Roman said, gesturing to my ears.

"Okay, you don't want to annoy me Roman, let's actually fight. Not just banter back and forth like politicians." I said, growing impatient. The joke alluding to my ears starting to fray my nerves.

Roman, chewing on his cigar as he leaned on the cane thoughtfully "Sure Ashen Wolf, but another time. My ride's here and she hates being held up." Roman said, as a bullhead appeared from seemingly nowhere as Torchwick stepped onto the bullhead with a case that I could only assume was dust. He opened the case, grabbing a fine-cut diamond of fire dust, throwing it in front of me and the girl. "Goodnight little children." He said as he fired off his cane.

"Get down," I say calmly to the girl, I hold her close. Trying to cover her body with mine.

 ***KABOOM***

The sound of Roman's maniacal laughter was cut short, I assumed, because he started to realize we were unharmed. In front of us, where the dust was, was a woman with blonde hair. Couldn't have been past her forties' a black cape with purple on the inside of it fluttered due to the wind being thrown off by the bullhead. I gestured for the girl, who was still in my tight embrace to get up with a slight tap on her shoulder. Roman disappeared, soon being replaced by a woman who was silhouetted with only the body below the waist showing. I recognize the style of dress immediately, the same woman who came all those years ago, and gave me the burn that ran across my arms and shoulders. With a guttural roar I aim my claymores at the bullhead. The huntress and the girl following suit. The mystery woman deflected the other's shots. But then I discharged my sound wave projectiles. The first she tried to deflect, but to her surprise kept barreling straight for her she quickly rolled to dodge it and its oncoming twin. Both hit the side of the bullhead, making it pitch to the right. I then summon more of my aura into my sword. The blade starts to shine brightly, then it discharges, sending a stark white projectile screaming at the bullhead. As the mysterious woman tried too roll it barely missed her. Once it make contact with the wall of the bullhead it exploded. Opening another side for the bullhead to have to deal with. The aircraft then was able to start flying off. I stand there, resolute as I wait until the bullhead is well off into the horizon. Off behind me I was vaguely aware of the girl looking to the woman.

"You're a huntress…. Can I have your autograph?

 **A/N: Whelp, another chapter in the making. Yes, some dialogue will be a bit off. But oh well, Tell me how I did. Again the offer to draw a cover image is still up, and will be. Now for me to start figuring out how I will orchestrate my next twist of events. Mwuahahaha. And yes, I killed Summer, and I will kill Pyrrha. Maybe, all depends. MCD99 Signing off.**


	3. A Darkened Soul, Scattered and Forgotten

**Chapter 3: A Darkened Soul, Scattered and Forgotten**

 **A/N: Here there everybody. So far this has gotten over 100 views Which is awesome, given the fact that it's my first story on this site. Also if you catch any references. Either in the title, a group, or a name. Please put it in the review section. To my knowledge. There's at least four in the whole story. Also if someone could get me a damned script to each episode so that I don't have to just wing every line of words. That would be very much appreciated. I also realize my descriptions may be, well… non-so-descriptive. But I try to do my best. I will do my best to try one chapter per episode. But for some it will be difficult. Also I will have a poll for who should be the leader of Team RRWBY It will be posted a little while after this chapter is up and running. The two choices, obviously, are Romulus and Ruby. I'll stop with all of this rambling on my part. Now to find the video of this little scene. Also expect some fluff.**

"I hope the both of you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others in great danger." The huntress, said. After bringing us to a police station interrogation room in Vale. The girl looked worried, and I suspected that she wanted to become a huntress also some day. I decided to step in and take the fire from her.

"Ma'am, the only civilian in the area was the shopkeeper. She took out several henchman with nonlethal strikes. That and I was the one who persisted to fight not her." I said, resigning myself to the brunt of this woman's scolding.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home. With a pat on the back," Ruby looked hopeful, whereas I knew there was a catch. "And a slap on the wrist." She finished sternly, sending her riding crop down towards the girls hand. I having been in the darker back of the room, lunged forward and caught the riding instrument in my hand. The other two gave me varying looks of awe and anger as I let go of the riding crop. "Maybe a weeks prison sentence for you." She said harshly, I just shrugged at the threat, retreating to my earlier position leaning against the wall. "But," she continued sadly. "There's someone here who'd like to meet you two." She stepped to the side, revealing a man in a black tailored suit with a green scarf and undershirt walking into the room. He also walked with a cane. His hair quite similar to mine, though his was darker than my ash grey hair. He also wore glasses, quite an odd pair at that.

"Ruby Rose, Romulus Reyes. You have silver eyes." He stated to Ruby. I seized up. My eyes starting to tunnel. For the longest time i was wondering if I had seen her. She was a spitting image of her mother. I was starting to hyperventilate.

"I must excuse myself." I said hurriedly. Trying to get out of the room as fast as possible. Slamming the door behind me. I found a bathroom I start to wash my face, spilling water onto the tiled floor below, a few choked sobs begin to escape my through, tears running freely down my face.

Ruby Rose

I was confused. As soon as my name was mentioned something started to get to the other kid, Romulus, I think Ozpin called him... He seemed about a year older than me. When he left however, I was surprised that neither Ozpin or Glynda Stopped him. I knew who they were due to their positions at Beacon. I then saw Ozpin leaving and Glynda taking a seat next to me.

"I'm sure you want to know why Romulus acted so negatively to the mention of your name?" She asked me, acting much more motherly than she had been before Ozpin entered the room.

"A little I mean he did save me twice and protected me. Then as soon as he hears my name he avoids me like the plague." I said, a little hurt but at the same time curious.

"Romulus knew your mother. He was the last one to see her alive. It destroyed him. If I recall he's the one who visited your home in the harsh blizzard Patch had ever seen a few years back. He endured that storm to give you the cloak you now wear. And the scroll that he now uses. Because a twelve-year-old you thought to take pity on him. He was devastated at the fact that he had sent a message to you, your father, your uncle, and Ozpin to try and save her. Sadly we couldn't. She hadn't been dead for less than half an hour when the team found her. He saw your mother's grave and became silent. The best freelance hunter-in-training ever. He has better records than some of our best huntsmen. He was silent up until about a month ago. So please, don't take his revulsion badly. He was able to protect the daughter of the woman who saved his life. He is probably mad, frustrated that he couldn't have gotten out of the rut he was in to at least talk to you. So when he comes back, try to treat him kindly. He needs it. Ozpin is going to invite the both of you to Beacon." I glance up, having been silent up until then.

"But what'd we do to advance. Or in his case, get a pass?" I asked, curious as to this little detail.

"Who knows, with Ozpin, its always a guessing game. But here's another thing. You'll be assigned to the same team." Glynda said. I was a bit apprehensive, though at the same time it may be for a purpose. So I guess I could go with it.

"Alrighty ma'am, I'll make sure no one picks on him." I say calmly, Glynda only chuckles at the smaller girls statement.

"Ms. Rose, he is more than capable of dealing with bullies, his soul however is crushed, not as much a beacon as our souls, his is a flickering candlelight. Teetering on the edge of two sides, that if it tips, could completely ruin us all.

Romulus Reyes

My eyes focused on the man in front of me. "Ozpin, leave me the hell alone." I say to him through clenched teeth. He sighed, shaking his head ever-so slightly

"I will not allow you to suffer your own mentality again Romulus, you have to face her death eventually." He said, this only infuriated me more.

"You were the one who sent her on that mission! You're the one who didn't have backup waiting on standby! The only backup she had was a thirteen-year-old boy to help her! And what did I do? I failed!" I said, tears still spilling from my eyes like they had done that day that felt like an eternity ago.

"You helped her fight the Ancient?" Ozpin asked.

"I killed it after Summer was injured. But that doesn't matter now that that girl in that room doesn't have a mother anymore." I was seething, anger seemed to roll off of me in waves.

"Romulus, please, allow me your forgiveness. Of the mistakes I've made, none could have been worse than that." Ozpin said, I could detect sincerity in his voice. He had taken his glasses off too, maybe to emphasize the effect.

"I forgave you a long time ago. As I did Qrow, and Ruby couldn't do anything in the situation." Ozpin looked surprised at my easy forgiveness.

"I'd like to offer you a place at Beacon, and a home." He said rather cryptically .

"A home? Beacon is a school, I cannot live there for four years straight." I reasoned.

"Unless I adopted you, the papers are all filled out. I want you to give this a chance Romulus." He said, my mind was calm and collected. I expected someone to pull that card for the past year now.

"So you would be my caretaker?" I ask.

"Your parent, guardian, whatever you wish you voice the term as. Glynda will also be your parent." He said.

"Are you two, married?" I ask.

"No, she just heard about the freelance part of your life and volunteered almost instantaneously, rather odd for her actually." He said.

"Fine, I'll try it, but don't expect me to get along with whomever my teammates are." I say in an offhand tone.

"Oh you will, eventually. Lets go back to discuss the matter with Ms. Rose shall we?" He asked rather simply. I nod, my shoulders tense in anticipation. We both walk into the room to see Ruby and Glynda laughing. Ruby turns to me, in an instant her arms are around me. Holding me in a tight embrace. I blush vehemently as Ruby then detaches from my waist to look up at me.

"I'll try my best not to annoy you." She said. I chuckle as I ruffle her hair with my hand.

"You do that Rose, you have a home to stay at tonight?" I ask, trying to have a better impression than our first.

"No, I missed the airship back. Why can you drive me there?" She asked.

"No, but you can stay with me until morning. If that's alright with you of course." I suggest.

"Hold on, let me text my sister Yang so that she knows," She is typing something on her scroll as she speaks. I remember how I did change my contact name on Summer's name but I never took off her contacts. Meaning I still had Ruby on my contact list. "Done! So where do you live?" She asks, I smirk at the idea of the four-star hotel I resided at.

"Oh it's nothing special. Goodnight Glynda, Ozpin. We'll be seeing you in a week then." I say, me and Ruby both waved goodbye and left the room. After we left the VPD station I headed towards the richer part of town. Ruby was gawking at the various buildings when we weren't conversing. I point to the building I reside in and I'm pretty sure I saw some smoke coming from her head as it was blown.

"How can you afford to live there?" She asked, I only smirked.

"Ruby, I'm a Freelancer. My client list ranges from children to the SDC. I'm also quite popular with faunus, due to my also being one." I say proudly.

"Ohm cool, speaking of which. What's it like having wolf ears? Can I touch them? They look so fluffy. I'm hungry, do you have food at your place? Do you only have one bed? I could sleep on the floor or-" She was cut off by my hand gently covering her mouth.

"Yes, I have one bed, you will sleep on it. Yes I have food, mainly candy mind you. I don't think they're fluffy but that's my general opinion. You can touch my ears when we get to my apartment. Having said ears is hard. People discriminate you and segregate. With my hearing I can hear people whisper behind my back. But never mind that." I said calmly, laughing at her train of thought. We step into the lobby of the hotel, passing the front desk. I then head into the elevator, Ruby clinging to me with her arms around my waist. "Uh Ruby…?"

"Yes Romulus?" She asked, oblivious to my embarrassment.

"If the elevator door opens and there's people. They might get the wrong idea." I said, trying to the best of my efforts to not let the blush run to my face. I actually was succeeding.

"Oh, my bad. Didn't realize that I was doing that." She said, her face going as red as her cloak. I chuckle quietly.

"It's fine, just that cross race relations are usually looked down upon. I don't want to put you through that." I say quietly. 'I will not have these feelings again for her. She probably has a better life that wont involve me after Beacon.' I thought to myself.

"I understand, Hey Romulus, what're your weapon's names?" She asked, a sudden thought came to me as I started to smirk mischievously.

"Which ones?" I say, as we walk out of the elevator.

"The ones on your back?" She says, confused at my cryptic question.

"Shattered and Eclipsed Crescent. Along with my shield, Gleipnir. The Crescents' are AGHDDC with helluva lotta modifications to 'em. They can sync to my headphones to send sound waves at enemies. Gleipnir has a magnet that only responds to my gauntlets. I can throw it, then recall it. Perfect against those with a polarity semblance." I smirk as I ramble off about my large kite shield and claymores. Ruby seemed to be content with squealing whenever I mentioned something about my preferred weapons. I then lead her the rest of the way of the hall to my door, unlocking it with my scroll. I hold the door open for her, gesturing for her to walk in first. "Sorry I didn't tidy up, I didn't expect company beforehand." I say as she obliges I follow her in. My apartment was pretty roomy. Though I said it wasn't tidy I was just being nervous about having a girl in my apartment. In all truth it was spick and span without any dust. The kitchen was fully stock, enough to make a gourmet chef drool in anticipation. My armory was in the back. My master bedroom detaching from the living room and kitchen.

"It's amazing…. Um where's the bathroom?" Ruby said, a blush adorning her face.

"Its attached to the master bedroom." I say, pointing to the door, she sped through it. A flurry of rose petals left behind. 'Her semblance is speed, yet I was able to keep up with her because of my aura and Lycan abilities.' I thought to myself. I started on dinner, steak with Caesar salad, I was trying to keep my unnatural cravings healthy by including the salad. I sometimes found my semblance a pain. But steak is pretty good, especially when I try different things every night, no two steaks are ever the same. Ruby walked back in from the restroom, her attention focused on me at the grill as sizzling could be heard. "How do you like your steak Ms. Rose?" I ask, for some reason I didn't want to say her name.

"Medium rare please, you don't have to call me that you know, we are going to be team mates at Beacon after all.." She explained, I grunted in acknowledgement. About ten minutes later, two large medium rare steaks with Caesar salads were served. I took my plate to the living room, while Ruby stayed in the kitchen.

"You alright Ruby?" I said, steak temporarily forgotten as I started to get up but Ruby came walking.

"Yeah I'm fine, just that your living room is so nice, and I'm a messy eater." She admitted sheepishy.

"Ruby, it's fine, I have cleaned up this apartment everyday for the past two years now. If you make a mess I won't be that pissed." I explained, laughing as I rustled her hair as we both sat down. I turned on the TV, put on Youtube, and put on Achievement Hunter. I always liked watching the show, it reminded me of my freelancer brethren. I started it on the first episode of the GTA V playlist. Ruby watched it intently. After finishing my dinner we were about sixty-five episodes in. Ruby claimed to like Ryan and Gavin the most. While disliking Michael for his sometimes poor attitude. I then slowly nodded off. Ruby, however, was still dutifully watching the show. She started to lean on my shoulder as I put an arm around her shoulders. She tensed up but then leaned into my touch.

"Hey Romulus?" Ruby asked me, I was still awake, a little groggy but could still think consciously.

"What's up Ruby?" I ask, I start to blush as I notice my arm around her shoulders.

"Do you remember when you were at our place for three months?"

"Of course, even with my newfound silence you welcomed me, even for the bad news I had brought with me that December night."

"I still remember what we talked about before you left. Even have the paper you wrote on to answer me during the whole conversation."

"I also remember, you have a better future with someone who shares your values, I wouldn't want you to be shamed by others."

"To hell with how others would see it, we dated for two months without you caring didn't we?" She said fiercely.

"Yes, but the world is a far harsher place than it was back then." I felt hands on my cheeks as she redirected my gaze so we were staring right at each other.

"Romulus, do you still like me?" She asked me calmly.

"I want you to have-"

"That's not what I asked now, is it?"

"But" She put a finger to my lips. 'Tsking' me as she did so.

"I may still have feelings for you." I say quietly.

"I knew it!" She shouted.

"How so?" I ask, curious as to her reasoning.

"Well, you did invite me back to your apartment after we haven't seen each other in three years."

"So, that was me being a gentleman." I say nonchalantly.

"Was it?" Ruby inquired.

"Wow Rose, you have changed quite a bit, Now you're a perverted Red Reaper." I say, smirking so as to not focus on the possible blush creeping across my face.

"Romulus, its Ruby, not Rose and I am not perverted!" She insisted, I chuckle quietly.

"You didn't seem to mind it when we were younger, and that sounded pretty dirty-minded

"Hey, your changing the topic." She was cut off with a soft pressure to her lips. Caused by my lips meeting hers. I put enough pressure that our lips would meet, but that if she didn't return those same affections she could move away. For a moment she was surprised, then she returned the kiss. My mind was blank, feeling quite blissful, ethereal even. I could heart my heart pounding in my chest, but the only other thing I felt was her lips against mine.

Ruby Rose

I was surprised to say the least, my initial thought process was: 'He can be SO irritating sometimes.' But as soon as he kissed me it quickly turned to: 'Oh my god he's kissing me.' After this thought finally was received in my brain I returned the kiss. It was obvious we both never kissed before. Breaking apart after a few minutes to catch our breath. His breath had a mint type of smell -spearmint maybe?- Even with having eaten almost three hours ago. Our breathing was heavy, after all we weren't as much breathing as we had been kissing. I started to see a blush creep across his face as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Ruby, does this make us a thing again?" He asked, a nervous, yet hopeful look on his face.

"Do you want it to be a thing Romulus?" I said, I wanted this but I didn't want him to feel obligated into something he wasn't ready for or not wanting at all.

"Yes, quite a bit. However, the decision shall fall to you." He said, he obviously was having the same thought process as me, which I found sweet.

"How about this for your answer?" Tackling him down so that his back was against the seat of the couch. I pull on the collar of his shirt to get his face closer, I then kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. This continued for about half an hour until we were both just staring into each others eyes laying down on the couch. We finally fell asleep a few minutes afterwards with him holding me close, his chin resting upon my head.

 **A/N: As promised, fluff. Sorry if it felt forced, I'm an action writer, not so much romance. But I'm getting there. Though I did mean to make my OC around Ruby's age so people don't question the 15 year old getting with a 17+ year old. Ask me what ships I should do, I'm torn between Bumblebee, and what was it again for Sun X Blake? Oh well, this is MCD99, and I'll be talking to you, in the next A/N!**


	4. Intoxicated Whispers and Bigoted Shouts

**Chapter 4: Intoxicated Whispers and Bigoted Shouts**

 **A/N: MCD99 here, This here chapter I hope to write three characters as well as possible: Yang, Ren, and Nora. I realize that s far, some people may be a little outta character. Though I do apologize for it, I doubt there will be amendments to that issue. So we will have our perverted, punny, and overprotective Yang. Along with our hyperactive Nora. Also there will be drinking and obscenities. So to fit the dance club atmosphere. Some music! I do not own Gonna Die Young by Kesha, or Immortals / Uma Thurman/ Alone Together/ Centuries by Fall Out Boy or The Girl by Hellberg. Now on with the preluding shenanigans of RRWBY and JNPR!**

Yang Xiao Long

I had arrived at the address that Ruby had sent me last night when she told me she was staying in Vale. I was surprised as I rode towards it on Bumblebee. It was a fairly expensive condo suite, ten minutes later, as I stood outside the door to where she was staying. I heard some form of video game going along with Ruby's complaints at someone's ability to button mash being cheap. Then being responded to with a "It's a legitimate strategy. Protect me cone!" Curious, I knock on the door, a moment later it's opened and I'm greeted by a boy about as old as Ruby. He looked down at me with crimson eyes, which startled me. I haven't seen crimson eyes for three years, not since Romulus… Oh god was that him?

"Ruby! Yang's here, go get your stuff." I was surprised. Did he live here by himself? How could he afford this condo.

"Romulus, is that really you?" I ask, still processing all of this information.

"In the flesh." Without warning, I tackle him in a bear hug. "Ruby hugs way worse than you. I barely felt any discomfort." He continued, Ruby appearing behind him.

"Romulus, I think we might wanna tell her." Ruby said, wrapping her arms around him tightly, he responded with a slight nod and rustling her hair.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Tell me what? Ruby, don't tell me your-" then I pieced it together, Ruby having her arms around Romulus, were they dating? Then again, be better than him knocking her up. Anyways, the sly dog! Romulus actually is in a serious relationship before me, props to him.

"Me and Romulus are dating," Ruby said calmly. "So we will not hurt him right?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you, you are always so introverted. That and your accepted into Beacon. it's a win-win-win!" I say excitedly, wrapping the two of them into a bear hug. I then let go of them. Taking a step back, "Just don't make me an aunt yet. I also request you turn down all affection to a six, so as to spare Beacon, and her students." I teased, watching as Romulus blushed.

"Yang, we will not have that sort of talk, especially near Uncle Qrow and Dad." Ruby scolded me, I just laughed it off, looking to Romulus.

"So Romulus, me and a few friends were going to celebrate our graduation at a nightclub. Want to come? Catch up and get to know some future classmates." I suggested, I wasn't half as protective of Ruby when it came to the one friend that actually showed feelings for her. He even showed it three years ago, must've held those emotions in for a long time. I mean, I wasn't as protective as long as she wasn't pregnant.

"Sure, who're the friends?" Romulus asked curiously.

"Nora Valkryie, who's bringing a friend. Coco Adel, a first year graduate in Beacon who's bringing her team. Ruby may also come, seeing as she was allowed in early as well." I listed off the friends, thinking I missed a few of them.

"Sure, the more the merrier eh? Romulus asked.

"Just one thing you should know. Since I expect it to happen." I said, a grim tone setting into my voice.

"And what is it that I should know?" Romulus said, his face displaying he expected either a joke or some sort of half-brained idea.

"If you and Ruby get drunk, and I find out you knocked her up, your dead. Also bring your weapon. We will be drunk fighting each other in the forest of Forever Fall. Along with Grimm-hunting. Since its for Beacon students, you and Ruby are allowed to attend." I say cheerfully, Romulus smirked.

"I knew a friend, and he has the best phrase for the first part of that statement." Romulus said mischievously.

"And pray do tell, what is this phrase?" I asked, even Ruby was looking at him questioningly.

"Bow-chica-bow-wow." He stated simply, my jaw was aghast at what he said.

"Romulus!" Ruby scolded, punching him square in the shoulder, I could tell he was feigning pain. I was even more shocked, usually Ruby's punches can knock me on my ass.

"So Yang, can I stay with Romulus until the nightclub?" Ruby asked, using her puppy dog eyes. Damn Zwei! He taught her the overpowering lure of puppy dog eyes. So, I relented.

"Fine, but no more hanging out 'til Beacon afterwards. Alright?" They both nodded in agreement rather reluctantly, I then spun around, walking down the hall to the elevator. Before I enter, I turn to see the both of them kissing in the doorway. I found it rather sweet, especially due to the boy's hilarious height over my sister. Whom had to stand on the tips of her toes. While Romulus helped to keep her balance. I smiled a very genuine smile, happy for Ruby, but then it dawned on me. _Ruby had gotten a boyfriend before her?_ I was slack-jawed at the thought as I stepped into the elevator. Heading to the ground lobby.

Romulus Reyes, half an hour before the party.

I was getting my regular battle gear on. Consisting of a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket. Along with my shin, and lower arm armor. Along with the breastplate, the armor was actually not shining. I had polished it with ash so as to make it appear smoky and dull. My right hand lifts to the back of my neck, running over a small scratch where a little chip in the back of my head resides. Another one of the many contraptions from working the life of a freelance huntsmen. Ruby was polishing Crescent Rose and counting each bullet, cleaning it gently. I smirked as I inspected My Crescent blades themselves. Though not scimitars or sabers I referred to them as crescents due to their shared last name. After making sure all the mods were functioning I got my headphones. Playing some music from them as I played music from them to see if it'd be efficient to try to sync. The song that played, The Girl, by Hellberg. Was in my library not only for the alluring tempo and rhythm but also reminded me of Ruby, she being rather pale compare to some. Her silver eyes always did seem overcast, as if a storm had taken up residence. As the first lyrics of the song started to play, Ruby turned her head ever-so slightly.

 _Cambridge, to Boston_

 _This is a world she lost in._

 _He's staring at her Aberdeen heart, London eyes, Glasgow bone,_

 _She's a whistle in the catacombs, a paradox._

 _He's in love with the stature in a marble block,_

 _"He's in love with the girl that time forgot."_ I started to sing in unison with the main voice, albeit, a more tenor pitch. Ruby then gave the song her full attention, only to see me also singing to the song. She pulled out her scroll, with anyone else I would've stopped. But I felt so at ease with Ruby around I just shrugged it off.

 _"She just shuts her ears,_

 _She's fallen too far with salt in her scars."_

 _"Won't let him taste her tears, she's fallen too far, the girl that time forgot."_

 _"Wasted moments, full of potential atonements, an angel in disguise."_

 _"But he can see her Aberdeen heart, London eyes, Glasgow bone,_

 _She's a whistle in the catacombs, a paradox."_

 _"He's in love with the stature in a marble block,"_

 _"He's in love with the girl that time forgot."_

 _"She just shuts her ears,_

 _She's fallen too far with salt in her scars."_

 _"Won't let him taste her tears, she's fallen too far, the girl that time forgot."_

 _"Let it go, catacombs, let her go."_

 _"Let it go, catacombs, let her go."_

 _"She just shuts her ears,_

 _She's fallen too far with salt in her scars."_

 _"Won't let him taste her tears, she's fallen too far, the girl that time forgot."_ After that I turn to Ruby, who's mouth was agape in awe and shock.

"You never told me you could-" She started, before I cut her off.

"You never asked." I teased.

"You have a awesome singing voice, did anyone ever tell you that?" She said, wrapping her arms around me, resulting in a soft blush developing on both of our faces.

"Four people, including you have heard my singing. I don't do it much around other people." I said, trying to keep away from the subject.

"Who were they?" She asked.

"Just some family. No one important. Hey Ruby, did you ever sing professionally?" I asked with a questioning glance.

"Only once and it was for a song that's usually more of a nightclub song. There's a good chance that you'll hear it at the nightclub though. So why do ya ask?" She stated noncommittally.

"I was hired multiple times by the Schnee Family to escort the heiress to the SDC to her concerts and on diplomatic visits. She keeps occasional contact, but hasn't ever seen my face, only my eyes." I say nonchalantly.

"Woah, so that's part of how you have all this stuff? Including the armory in the back?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, even the armory, but I made the weapons." I said, chuckling. "C'mon, we'll be late if we don't head out towards the nightclub now. Got your stuff?" I asked, standing up from the stool I had been doing maintenance while on.

"Yup, ready when you are." At this statement I head into the armory grabbing my Grimm-fur colored cloak to cover my body. The Crescent Blades on my back along with four desert eagles on my waist. We then go the door, departing as we start walking to the nightclub only a few minutes walk away.

Ruby Rose, the party.

We were the first to get to the nightclub. I was clinging to Romulus's waist. He never did seem to mind, but it did make me wonder how he persevered through my annoying tirade at times. We walked over to the bar and order our drinks. Then deciding to sit at a round booth as our drinks arrived. Romulus got some sort of vodka and cola, while he then ordered a strawberry martini for me. Seeing as I didn't have any idea what to get. The bartender brought our drinks over, sliding the drinks to us. I nodded and said my thanks while Romulus smiled humbly and offered the man the payment plus a huge tip from what I gathered of the mans reaction. We sip on our drinks for a while, my drink not seeming very alcoholic and much sweeter. Whereas once I tasted his drink I almost gagged from how strong it was. "How do you drink that?"

"The same way you do, with my mouth." He smirked and kissed me, the taste of both our drinks. Along with the general atmosphere of the nightclub, was intoxicating. The kiss lasted for a little bit longer until we broke away for air. The both of us smiling awkwardly. And that's how Yang found us.

Romulus Reyes, a bit tipsy

"Nora, Coco, over here. The lovely couple found us a perfectly sized arrangement of seats, and already started drinking it looks like." Yang's voice punctuated the air.

"Well we are fifteen minutes late Yang, Nora, would you please order the both of us our usual drinks?" A calmer voice asked. The voice sounding very familiar

"Sure Ren!" A feminine and very perky voice replied. Almost in a sing-song manner.

"Hey Velv, Yatsuhashi, you two mind getting our drinks please?"

"Sure Coco." A small timid voice responded eagerly. The hood of my cloak was still up so as to avoid anyone seeing my wolf ears. I hear a thud, turning to see Yang and the people whom some of the voices belonged to. A girl with designer clothes along with a beret, an almost suitcase-like hand purse, and shades. Beside her was a boy with white eyes so I assumed him to be blind. He had an orange sleeveless jacket on along with black jeans on. On the opposite side of Yang was a guy of Asian descent, jet black hair with a single extension of pink. Hs oriental outfit complimented green and black colors. And from what I saw of two individual bulges on his wrists. Was where he kept his weapons. All of this I gathered in a millisecond. As they sat down. Yang beside Ruby while the fashionista and the blind one sat beside Yang. The oriental ninja sat beside me, nodding in a friendly manner as he sat down. I returned the gesture. After a moment of introductions, the fashionista being Coco Adel, the ninja being a friend of Nora's: Lie Ren. The boy beside Coco was Fox Alistair. The other three, who I could assume were Nora Valkryie, Velvet Scarlatina, and Yatsuhashi came back with the drinks. Ren and Nora got Sake Bombs, Velvet and Coco got some sort of chocolatey drinks I didn't bother to remember. While Yatsuhashi and Fox both got gin and Sprite. Yang got Fireball Whiskey.

"Now that the gang's here, introductions. Everybody, meet Romulus, successful freelance for hire, weapons expert, antisocial faunus who-" Yang started.

"Wait, you're a faunus?" Velvet asked shyly.

"Wolf faunus, one of the last actually." I say calmly.

"But what trait do you have?" She continued. With that question I pull my hood back, revealing my Ash gray hair and ears to match.

"Your eyes, are crimson?" Ren asked, I occasionally forgot that most get a bit startled, that, and my hood had been covering my eyes.

"As crimson as an Alpha Beowulf." I say jokingly.

"Now that everybody has seen his odd physical traits lets move on. To the game, of truth, or dare!" Yang exclaimed, "Bar style." She added as an afterthought.

"Bar style?" Velvet asked, I decided to explain.

"If you don't accept the truth or the dare. Then you have to drink. it's a stable way to get intoxicated. Usually ends when everyone is drunk. I bet I'll be last." I stated.

"No you won't!" Exclaimed Yang.

"Like hell you will." Shouted Nora.

"You so sure sweetheart?" Coco said, at this Ruby glared daggers at Coco.

"I hope you are good competition, it gets trying with the same bout of people always going. I must warn you that I have a very high tolerance." Ren said in a friendly manner. I nodded to his comment, at least he wasn't as damn aggressive.

"So Romulus, Truth, or Dare?" Yang asked me.

"Truth" I shot back.

"Have you ever made out with a girl?" She shot back in retaliation.

"Nope." I say. Yang then looks to Coco, nodding.

"Romulus, Truth or Dare?" Coco asks.

"Truth." I say, catching on to their plan.

"Have you ever gotten a hickey before?" She asked, I kept my calm persona however.

"Nope." Coco then looks to Nora.

"Romulus, truth or dare!" The hammer-wielding redhead asked.

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" At this everyone coughed, choking on their drinks. Ren just sighed, used to Nora's antics.

"Yes." Nora then looked to Ren.

"Romulus, truth or dare?" He asked. I decided to start being a bit less predictable.

"Dare."

"I dare you to down five Sake bombs and chase it with the rest of your vodka." everyone except me and Ren blanched. Grabbed the surplus supplies. Steeled myself, then drank, it took me less than a minute. But I finished it, slamming the now empty vodka bottle onto the table with a trembling hand. Ren then looked to Velvet.

"Romulus, truth or dare?" Velvet asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Ruby." Everyone waited, Ruby a little bit nervously.

"Only if she wants me to." This shocked everyone. Ruby just smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Not right now alright." She said, feeling my ears. She had been doing the action since last night.

"Well Romulus you gotta drink still, even with your noble personality. And ability to not try to screw my sister every minute."

"Gentlemen never win this game." I mutter, as I down a shot of whiskey

"Feeling tipsy yet Reyes?" Nora asked me, her stare challenging me to say no.

"Only a tiny bit, why, are you?" I retort calmly.

"How? It's surprising enough you didn't puke your guts out after the drinking dare." Said Coco, everyone nodded in agreement.

"I have a high tolerance, did I not say so already?" I asked.

"Oh well. Now for a toast." Yang announced. Everyone grabbed their individual drinks. "We toast, for the opportunity to get hammered and have a night on the town!" Everyone then drank to the bottom of their drinks. By then everyone was on a seventh serving. I was till quite conscious, Ruby was swaying with a giddy smile on her face. Thankfully she kinda just stayed besides me hugging me. Me, Yang, Ren, an Coco were the least intoxicated. The others hadn't fared so well. Nora and Velvet were in the same state as Ruby. While Yatsuhashi and Fox were singing some drinking song. I shook my head. 'Amateurs.' Was my only thought.

"So Yang, what's next on the to-do-list?" I ask, the aforementioned least intoxicated turned to Yang.

"We now do the one thing that drinks make even more amusing. Dancing, and karaoke. It'll be fun!" She said, at the statement Ruby sobered up, still giggling occasionally.

"Romulus, you should sing, and dance, and all that stuff." She trailed off. I rustled her hair.

"Nah, don't see why I should." I said.

"I am friends with a singer actually. She may be arriving for a small gig." Velvet said, the alcohol still having quite the effect on her. Was about to ask, when the doors to the club opened. There, standing in the doorway, was the heiress to the SDC. There, was Weiss Schnee. Who scanned the room with drunk patrons and dancing partygoers. Her eyes met mine, and narrowed. She was accompanied by two girls. Grey in uniform, the colors of Atlas military. As she approached activated a mask, adorning a mask with two eyes, the otherwise metal face had no appearance at all.

"You, what're you doing here?" The white clad girl asked.

"I am here to have an entertaining night with my friends Ms. Schnee. And I would much appreciate the gesture if you left us alone." Everyone at the table had gone silent. Watching in slight shock as I talked to the girl.

"Your manners are flattering Mr. Reyes. But I will not. If you have a problem with it you can take it up with my father. Otherwise you can face me and my guard for the night." She said, gesturing to the girls at her sides.

"Too scared to face me alone? Or worried you'll get another scar like the one on your eye there. Anyways, when do you do small nightclub gigs? Want to crush some amateurs, or see if a certain faunus actually can out sing you?" I say simply.

"How dare you? If your that flamboyant about your skill. Then prove it!" The atmosphere tensed up. "Romulus Reyes, I, Weiss Schnee, challenge you to a singing competition. Do you accept?" Everyone looked at me. I motion for her to give me a moment, downing my bottle of whiskey, what was left of it. Standing up, walking towards her until we were face to face. My tall frame towering over her.

"Yes."

 **A/N: Whew, sorry bout the wait everyone, things have been hectic. I've been trying to get a computer that's able to run WoW. My mother just got a Cavalier puppy. We are selling one of our horses. We just celebrated my great-grandmothers birthday. The new Halo 5 firefight updates gonna be out. Which me and my humble leisure clan: DBD, are pumped for. Again I apologize for OOC. But you'll live with it. After all. I think that I'm doing a decent job. Also I will be introducing Freelancers before Reds or Blues. I'm so pumped because of Season 14. I hope they don't end it there though. That would suck ass. Anyways. Enough of this crazy bovine's ramblings. I'll see you guys (and gals) Whenever I get off my lazy Grif ass. MDC99 signing off**


	5. Ignorance, of Youthful Exuberance

**Chapter 5: Ignorance, of Youthful Exuberance**

 **A/N: So this may be off to a light start, very slow. But I am trying to get little things starting 'cuz in the first five episodes of RWBY its just BAM: you know each other. So I have all of CFVY, 4/5 of RRWBY, and ½ of JNPR. Also this will definitely be an… interesting chapter. Don't know how I'll orchestrate who wins. There's still the poll on my page of who should be leader of Team RWBY in case you haven't checked it out. I do not own Pompeii, By Bastille; Save the World, By Swedish House Mafia; Or Wake Me Up, By Avicii. I also have another song that I will disclaim in the bottom authors note that will win the match. Anyways, this will be extra-long. Each song is about 4 minutes. In real time so that'd only count for twelve minutes of time. So we will have a bit of dancing afterwards. And without me stalling, I present to you. Chapter Five.**

I was pumped. Adrenaline was quickening my heart rate. As I followed the heiress my friends watched, still a little bit in shock. I stepped onto the middle of the dance floor. Both me and Weiss were given wireless microphones by the bartender. He signaled for me to pick a song.

"Pompeii, by Bastille please." The bartender nodded. And as the first few notes start to play I bounce around similar to an MMA fighter.

 _"I was left to my own devices, many days fell away with nothing to show._

 _And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love. Great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above._

 _But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all._

 _And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before._

 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _We were caught up and lost, in all of our vices. In your pose, as the dust settles around us._

 _And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love. Great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above._

 _But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all._

 _And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like, you've been here before._

 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this, how am gonna be an optimist about this."_ I was getting louder and more passionate. The crowd, along with my friends, were clapping the rhythm of the song. Which definitely gave a sort of feeling similar to adrenaline. Confidence bursting, I got ready to sing the last verse.

 _"Oh, where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?_

 _O-oh where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?_

 _And the walls tumbling down in the city that we love._

 _Great clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above._

 _But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all_

 _And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before._

 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

 _If you close your eyes? Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all."_ The beat dies down, I bow to the heiress. Everyone claps. A swelling sound in my opinion. The white-haired girl just looks at me.

"Save The World, by Swedish House Mafia." She says. The bartender nods. As the music starts to play I see her shoulders relax. I wait to hear that one voice that so long ago I was held, captivated by. Then she started to sing.

 _"Into the streets_

 _We're coming out_

 _We never sleep_

 _Never get tired_

 _So urban feels_

 _And suburban lights_

 _Turn the crowd up now_

 _We'll never back down_

 _Shoot at the skylight_

 _And watching it on primetime_

 _Turn up the love now_

 _Listen up now, turn up the love_

 _Who's gonna save the world tonight?_

 _Who's gonna bring me back to life?_

 _We're gonna make it, you and I_

 _We're gonna save the world tonight_

 _We're far from home, it's for the better_

 _What we dream, it's all that matters_

 _We're on our way, united_

 _Turn the crowd up now_

 _We'll never back down_

 _Shoot at the skylight_

 _And watching it on primetime_

 _Turn up the love now_

 _Listen up now, turn up the love_

 _Who's gonna save the world tonight?_

 _Who's gonna bring me back to life?_

 _We're gonna make it, you and I_

 _We're gonna save the world tonight."_ As she finished she bowed to me. I nod, looking to the bartender.

"Little Talks, by Monsters and Men. But allow me to choose a partner." I then look to Ruby, "Ms. Rose, would you like to come here and assist me?" She nodded. She was about to join my side when the heiress spoke up.

"That's unfair! It's two against one now!" She whined.

"Wasn't it your godfather who told you that numbers don't win a fight?" I shot back at her. A bit annoyed at her whole tirade, and the little vendetta she had against me for some goddamn reason.

"Fine then, have her help you. Just shows how inferior you are." She jabbed verbally at me.

"Or just that I don't have a feminine sounding falsetto. That and the song requires two to sing it."

"Should've known. A faunus mutt like you would find a way to cheat this little match." She said, I turn to her, my vision starting to turn red.

"Mutt? Hardly, but what if I were? Does that mean that the Schnee Family interacts with mutts on a professional level then? That a mutt has saved your life more than a dozen times from harassers, assassins, paparazzi, political enemies, and the White Fang?" I say smartly. Weiss clammed up, "Thought so." Ruby gets ready to sing and my hand finds hers. Our fingers wrapping around the other's reassuringly.

 _"I don't like walking 'round this old and empty house."_ Ruby starts, her voice rings out. I thought it sounded better than Weiss's at least.

 _"So hold my hand I'll walk with you my dear."_ I answer, smirking.

 _"The stairs creak as you sleep its keeping me awake."_ She was pulling off the sad tone to a T

 _"It's the house telling you to close your eyes."_ I answer again.

 _"And some days I can't even, dress myself."_

 _"It's killing me to see you this way."_

 _"Cause though the truth may vary. This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_ Our voices mixed together, harmonizing. As the chorus starts I smile brightly.

 _"There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back."_ She started, I had been lost in thought, and all the while, the chorus had past. Not wanting to miss a beat I continue.

 _"Well tell her I miss our little talks."_

 _"Soon it will be over and buried with our past."_

 _"We used to play outside when we were young, and full of live and full of love."_

 _"Some days I don't know if I'm wrong or right."_

 _"Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear."_

 _"Cause though the truth may vary. This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_

 _"Don't listen to a word I say, the screams all sound the same."_

 _"Cause though the truth may vary. This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_ The chorus started up again, getting slower and much more somber. I then pace myself for the next lines.

 _"You're gone, gone, gone away I watched you disappear. All that's left is a ghost of you."_

 _"Now we're torn, torn apart there's nothing we can do. Just let me go we'll meet again soon."_

 _"Now wait, wait, wait for me. Please hang around, I'll see you when I fall asleep."_

 _"Don't listen to a word I say, the screams all sound the same."_

 _"Cause though the truth may vary. This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_

 _"Don't listen to a word I say, the screams all sound the same."_

 _"Cause though the truth may vary. This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_ Me and Ruby both bowed. The whole nightclub roared to life. Silent as the song had progressed.

Clapping was heard, along with a "That's my sister!" from a very proud Yang. Ruby looked at me excitedly, jumping up and wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her back so she wouldn't choke me. Her hair smelling quite similar to roses. I was brought out of my thoughts by Ruby kissing me. The only thought going through my head was, 'I am way too lucky for my own good.' Before returning the kiss. I could barely make out the catcalls of Nora, Yang, and Coco. I just brushed it off. I would rather pay attention to the girl kissing me. Ruby just had some funny little superpower that brought out the best in you. A rare trait that most have lost in the face of the ever growing Grimm populations.

It was places like these nightclubs that were a local refuge. A place to escape your worries. Even huntsmen-in-training were allowed to drink, partially due to the alleviating affect. And because of the dire situation that we could die today. Or tomorrow; our deaths would always be lurking around the corner. But it was these moments, with friends, family, loved ones. That you truly lived for, what could preserve a huntsman's life in the darkest of situations. So that we could return to those loved ones and give them hope. So I decided to make another memory that I could fight for.

"Mr. Reyes?" A voice behind said. I reluctantly broke away from the kiss. Giving Ruby an apologetic look, and turning to the destined CEO of the SDC.

"Yes Ms. Schnee?" I ask, wary of any possible things that could trigger another outburst from her.

"You and your partner did well, and-" She looked down sheepishly, her hands clasped behind her back. "I wanted to apologize for my earlier outburst." She hastily said.

"It's quite alright. If you'll excuse me I'll be getting back to my night, I suggest you do the same. Farewell, and good night Ms. Schnee." With this I walk away, looping my arm around Ruby's as I pass her. She smiled at me brightly, waving to our table. I saw Yang run up and give Ruby a crushing hug, the rest of her friends behind her. Ren nodded to me, smirking. Nora started talking about how we almost sounded as awesome as a sloth when Yang interrupted her.

"Alright gang, now that we have some spirits in our bloodstream. Lets go fight some Grimm!" Everyone cheered, followed by a hurray from Nora.

"Hold up Yang, I thought we agreed to do a little fight club." Coco reminded. I was also wondering about this, wanting to fight Nora and Yatsuhashi; due to both of their very similar weapon choice.

"Fine, so as Coco said, we will have a fight club of sorts. I know a secluded little meadow where we can hash it out. The thing is, tonight's an eclipse; so if we want to get to killing Grimm we better not be too slow." It was evident she was here for the occasional event known as a Grimm Eclipse, where Grimm swarmed in the hundreds towards any sign of human settlement or encampment.

Huntsmen started cataloguing any new species that may appear during an Eclipse Event, it was also the first time that Wendigoes were documented. Wendigoes were, to say the least, the most human. But what made them different was the signature black fur and almost Beowulf traits. Along with the antlers, and the black eyes. Abysmal and full of malice, a malice not to kill for survival or from instincts. But for sport, the most sickening idea. After the Wendigoes, others were reported, some more human, like the Wendigo and the Ifrit; others more animalistic, the Sobek, Anubis, and Peregrine. These animals were seldom found in the common area, but some have reported seeing them and were shrugged off as half-drunk hallucinations. I was one of the few who would venture out on the rare occasion to look for ancient Grimm, I rediscovered several Drakes, reptilian Grimm with wings capable of flight; and breathing fire. Some of the fiercer Grimm I only hoped we wouldn't see on this night.

"So anyone wanna go up against Yang?" Coco offered, the blonde glared at the offending brunette.

"Hey, I don't want go first, pick someone else for everyone to gang up on." Her eyes widened, she looked to me, everyone else following her gaze. I just smirked.

"Alright then, but you come at me one at a time, so who's first?" I ask, drawing Shattered and Eclipsed Crescent. Everyone blanched a bit, reluctant to step up and face me. Until Yang stepped forward, grinning from ear to ear, her gauntlets in battle mode and pointed at me.

"Friendly competition, who's better at hand-to-hand fighting, you don't use your swords?" Yang proposed.

"What do I get if I win?" I ask, not wanting my effort to be wasted for a single purpose.

"Whatever Lien the others bet against you?" She suggested, everyone nodded in agreement.

"I accept your terms, deal." I say, dropping the swords to either side of me. Coco walks in between us.

"I want a clean fight, as in no hits after your opponent has given up, are we clear?" Her tone was much more commanding and serious now. Yang and I both nod, I got into a stance would allow for me to close the distance of twelve yards easily. Yang got into a more defensive position. "Ready, and… Go! Betting is now open. Around us I heard bets going to Yang, I expected as much. I noticed Ren, Ruby, and Velvet away from the main crowd, I wanted to find out. But I had a fight I had to exhaust. With that I lunge towards Yang. She puts her fists up to deflect my attack, but as I touch the ground a few feet away from where she stood I then strafed to the right. Where I was previously was a bunch of shotgun pellets embedded in the ground. I stood for a moment, as I messed with my pair of headphones. Shuffling through until I found A rap based on a game called Overwatch. The man who made it, Dan Bull, was a quite popular huntsman that roamed around Atlas and Vacuo. As the opening hook started I smirked humming to the song. I vault towards Yang again, this time Lady Luck didn't smile on me as I was quickly pulled closer and received a punch to the gut for my efforts. My back connects with the ground, that, combined with Yang's gauntlets I saw that reckless force would result in my ass being handed to me. I use my shoulders, jumping back onto my feet, only to see Yang leaping towards me. I slid towards her, as shotgun ammo discharged into where I'd just stood. I walked towards her warily, she did the same I feinted for her head twice but she didn't flinch. I then punch her kneecap, as she goes down I bring my knee up to meet her face. She then flopped to the ground, face up.

Her chest rose and fell slowly, as she looked at me, her eyes red I figured that this was her semblance. Berserk Rage? maybe Predictive Eyesight? I fought against both types and won before. But Yang was a wild card. Even when I stayed with them I didn't figure out their semblances; I only figured out Qrow's semblance because he followed me, and given my heightened senses, I saw and assumed. I received a punch to the chest, I had forgotten about Yang in my thoughts. Her punches seemed stronger and faster, her hair was aflame at this point as she leapt after me. I was parrying and dodging her punches barely, even then her gauntlets were proving a nuisance. She swung a left hook, I grabbed it, throwing her over my back and as she fell to the ground, taking off the left gauntlet. And threw it away from us. She was then right back up and attacking me, realization dawned on me. When ever I did something to her, she became faster and stronger, I wouldn't win, she'd become too strong before her aura diminished enough, and I was getting weaker every time I deflected a punch.

"What's wrong Romulus? Ya too Yanged up?" She grinned at the pun as she continued her barrage. I decided to try and unsettle her, my music then changed to Bangarang by Skrillex.

"No, but Yang, I have to ask. Are you Reyedy?" I ask, she chuckled slowing down.

"Bit of a stretch, your lucky I know your last name." She said, I just shrugged, then vaulted back. Hopping from side to side to the music. She swung another left hook, I merely backed up, punching the arm with small punches, numbing it slightly. She then tried to execute a right uppercut, only for me to kick her gut, grab her outstretched arm, disarm her of the gauntlet. Then swung her away, I had at that moment, leveled the playing field.

"Why did you take my Ember Celica off of my person?" She asked, rubbing her arms.

"Simple, Ms. Xiao Long, to level the playing field. Your semblance has worn off, your punches, though strong, can't fire buckshot at me anymore. I can numb your arm down until you can't even swing them. So your choice, fight or surrender." I said, giving her my signature smirk, a smirk I only displayed at times when I've outsmarted my opponent.

"I'll give up after you do Romulus." She admitted, I shook my head mockingly, then lunged at her. Motivation renewed. She brought her arms up to defend her face. Then she went on the offensive, Me going on the defensive. This went on, until her fist connected with my gut, by that time my aura had run out. I doubled over, coughing, then felt her knee connect with my face. I slumped over, she then placed a foot on me, no weight on it, she made a big show of it as a joke. "So, dear Romulus, do you surrender?" She asked after the initial celebration. I open my eye abruptly, startling her as she went to step back. But I have her foot that was on me in a hold, I tripped her up letting her fall to the ground.

"No, I don't. I advise you do though." I say, wiping some blood off my lip. Yang got up, both of us were obviously exhausted, that was clear. When Yang spoke up.

"I surrender this match, my earlier deal still stands how much was bet against him?" She said at first, to the whole group, the last remark, to Coco.

"Nine hundred and sixty-one Lien were amassed against Romulus, while three hundred and twenty-two Lien were bet against you Yang." Coco said, surprised.

"You heard Coco, pay up!" Yang said, most of the group moved forward, except Ren, Velvet, Coco, and Ruby. The latter was smiling a bright smile to me, one of which I returned. After the Lien was given, I picked up my swords and turned to the group.

"So who's next?" I ask, smirking as blood flowed from a cut on my lip. Nora skipped forward.

"I'll go. You can use your weapons." She said, before Ren put a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you can fight?" He asked, I nodded, pointing to my ears. "Faunus aura recovers faster. So I'm good." I say, readying my swords, by no my music had gone through a dozen songs. I decided to play Centuries By Fall Out Boy, a huntsmen team who first rose to fame in Haven Academy. The song was a Gazzo Remix set to an hour.

"Better watch out Romulus, the ban-hammer's coming to get you. Turns out the moderators don't like you today." She said as she flew into the air. I started to chuckle at her jab at a game joke as she shot a grenade at me. I sliced at it wither Shattered, upon contact, Eclipsed cleaved through the explosion. Nora then started blasting towards me, somersaulting with her hammer. I impale my swords in the ground, face Nora's direction, and extend my hand towards Nora, outstretched. Everyone else paled, Nora and I smiled widely, a moment later she landed, where we stood, was a crater full of dust. Arcs of lightning webbed around me. Nora gasped, my hand was resting on the shaft of her hammer. As the dust cleared everyone did a double take, I assumed that was an attack no one has successfully caught before. I looked around for my two Eclipses, seeing they weren't impaled to the ground, I decided I'd do this bare-handed. Until I heard distinct clicking, clicking, of the several modifications in my swords. I look into the air and see them sailing down, I smirk, glancing at Nora, who was still in awe that I had caught the hammer with one hand at that. I then kick her back, find the trigger on the hammer, and launch myself upwards. I jump off the hammer like a diving board, gravity sigils appearing under my feet. My sigils were the handiwork of York and Wash, two very old friends, who helped me perfect it. It was a much more raw version of the Schnee glyphs actually, much more unstable, but used up less aura to form and such. The sigils wouldn't break however, seeing as they were bound to my boots, I merely had to think about my gravity and the sigils would activate, lowering or heightening my gravity. As I grabbed my blades, my descent and movement matching what it would be on the moon. I hear a shout, looking down, I see Nora hurtling towards me, standing on the head of the war hammer. As she nears me she swings, with general ease and skill I deflect it with Eclipsed, retaliating with a riposte from Shattered. She clumsily shot away, hurtling back down, I heighten the gravity on my feet, falling down with gravity as powerful as to break a regular man's back. I land, aiming both Crescents' at Nora, they start to glow, charging up Shattered having Ice Dust and Eclipsed having Fire Dust. She got ready to strafe, but as they discharged I aimed the two rail guns down towards the ground. The following effect led to a very fog-filled meadow. I allowed for my semblance to start, my eyes burning a raging crimson, that pierced through the fog. I stalked through the fog, coming up behind Nora.

"Give up Nora, or else…" I trail off, she wheeled around, but I was gone. Circling her like a shark, I did this several more times until she started to just swing wildly at half thought up ghosts and fear-induced hallucinations. Eventually she gave up, as she did so, the fog just disappeared, dispersing just as quickly as it had come. "So who's next?" I ask wearily, I bring a silver flask to my lips, ice cold root beer helping to send sugar into my system.

"We decided that you and Yang took too long, we're going to go find Grimm now." Velvet said, pausing, then continued, "You can show off then alright?" She mocked, I laughed, nodding.

Through the rest of the night as we fought Grimm, I stuck to Ruby. Watching over her, this proved helpful, seeing as I had to kill the stray Beowulf or Ursa that crept up behind her. We all were enjoying ourselves. We were heading back to the bar for some more talking, when I saw the trace of a familiar red mini-dress twirl around and disappear I tell the others that I was going to turn in for the night, I say my departures, hug and kiss Ruby. Then walk into the woods, my sense of smell catching that scent, a scent so familiar it was a commonplace at this point: Ash. I put on my wolf mask, pulled my hood up over my hair, and drew my Crescents' walking forward. I was already thinking of what I would say to, and how I would fight this haunting antagonist that I've seen twice in my life. As I ponder these ideas, a break in the tree line catches my eye, there, in the open, was three people. One male, two female, mini-dress was one of them, while a mint-haired girl stood to her left dutifully, the male, had steel gray hair and a smug grin on his face. I crouch down, my swords were barely gracing the ground as I snuck forward. My faunus hearing was trying to pick up the conversation, then I got to the very precipice of the tree line. If one of them were to look my way, I'd be found, though I wanted to exact my revenge on the one in the mini-dress, I didn't want to do so if they were discussing an evil plot or is it a scheme, misdeed? Crime? Heist? Sorry, got a bit off track. Anyways, I started to hear the mint-haired girl say something.

"You see the target Cinder?" The girl in the mini-dress, whom I assume is Cinder, nods her head.

"Some, yes, the others are elsewhere. Those Huntsmen will soon either be in our ranks, or dead." Cinder said with an authoritative tone, then looks to the boy. "Mercury, see to it that the Ashen Hound is recruited into our inner circle, he is a Light I will not want extinguished." At this statement I become curious, for you see, my business name for my clientele is the Ashen Hound. I'm employed usually a vigilante and or a mercenary, even assassin if for the right reason and enough money.

I am brought back by the boy, Mercury, saying something, I only catch half of it. "-He's too elusive, everyone has tried looked for him, my father didn't even find him. He won't be found, he will find us." I smirk, I was in my Ashen Hound attire, it's my usual clothing, plus the mask. I stand, sheathing my blades, and walk towards them, my wolf mask obscuring my face.

"And found you I have." They all jump, Cinder especially, who then composes herself almost immediately, then bowed.

"So you've heard our offer have you Sir?" She asks, still bowed.

"Cinder, stop and stand up, you'll give Mercury a nosebleed." I say, she immediately stiffens, both her and Mercury's faces are red. "So who's Spearmint over there?" I ask, pointing to the other girl. Who then glares at me.

"That would be Emerald Sustrai, this is Mercury Black, and I, dear sir, am Cinder Fall." The girl in a mini-dress says. "Our two other 'associates' will be here shortly."

"So what's in it for me? I don't just take Lien, what would appeal to me?" I say, I was trying to unnerve her, and I was succeeding quite easily.

"Well, what about power, unbridled, limitless power?" She asked, I chuckled, a chuckle that slowly rose into a bone-chilling laugh, a laugh of someone whose lose their soul, and their sanity, the laugh of a madman.

"Power? I have the ability to rip all three of you to shreds, and you speak to me of power?" I question incredulously, Emerald's face is painted with fear. Mercury's with uncertainty, and Cinder looks downright panicked. "Oh how the mighty Fall." Oh god I'm becoming Yang.

"Look, my superior wants me to recruit you, what price do you ask for?" Cinder said, trying to rein in the situation.

"If that's your deal, a select number of people I want to torture, got it?" I state.

"Who're the people?" Emerald asks?

"You'll know when I hear your plan." I sneer, facing Emerald, "Do we have a deal?" I say, looking to Cinder. She nods thoroughly, while she also makes two subtle hand movements, my hand made a subtle movement into my jacket, where I felt the grip of the P99.

"Yes we do, now for a alternate route." She said, I see Emerald aim her gun at me, but I'm faster, I pull the P99 from inside my jacket and fire into Emeralds foot, then shoot at Mercury's shoulder. I aim my gun at Cinder's head. All three stare wide-eyed at me.

"My illusion, how did you?" Emerald started, I only chuckle.

"I'm a faunus, we don't just use our eyes. Now I'll be leaving, Oh and no take backs, deal's a deal after all." I smirk, turning away.

"But you made a deal!" Cinder all but shrieked.

"I said once you explain, I have other jobs to fulfill. Nice meeting you all, I'll see you when I feel like it." I disappear into the woods. Laughing that cold, harrowing sound that the wind carried for miles. I then pocket the custom P99 into a pocket dimension and am on my way. For the rest of the night, and following week. I sort out my weapons locations, my bedding, and special accommodations. On the last day of my life before Beacon I simply relax, taking in the serene environment I have secured in just two years.

 **A/N: Okay, how is everyone? Good? I hope, this chapter was hella hard to right. I actually want to issue a challenge, I want to see what you guys think Romulus's Semblance is. His initial Semblance, not his alternate- whoops! Not spoiling the fun just now. Rambling like the madman I am. Again, review your opinions. Praise, Scorn, I don't give a shite. I want to hear from my readers. Also the poll for who to be the leader of Team RRWBY is still up. And yes, I will find a way to not break the four-man teams, calm down. I'm sorry for the conclusion but I was dragging this on far too long. I just wanted to show this demented, psychopathic version of Romulus I just love! Being that he is based off of yours truly. To an extent. If only I could open pocket dimensions, HA. I also don't own any of the songs, RWBY, RvB, Roosterteeth. Etc. I hate going over this again and again. Also I will make a short offer. Any OC you want to be featured in here in the slightest way. I will give due credit. Bit I think it'd be cool to have some OC's from the readers hanging around. They don't have to be RWBy, can be RvB. Please no Freelancers, Don't need to warrant an E.I.: 'Agent Alaska' Sure its fun. But a pain for me. So PM me your OC sheets, now I will bend some of the aforementioned rules if the OC appeals enough to me. No guarantees however. Anyways, now off with my not-so-drunk ramblings. MCD99, signing off.**


	6. From Shadows, Come Uncertainty

**Chapter Six: From Shadows Come Uncertainty**

 **A/N: So, I will be looking out for OC Sheets being sent to me. Now to address recent reviews,**

 **To Writen: Don't be hasty, Master Writen, the RvB will soon come, there have been whispers in the East about this already! Also if you need a reference, look back to Chapter Three. If you are wise in the ways of RT casting for RvB and RWBY then you'll understand one of the RWBY characters knowing a freelancer ;) (If you don't understand this reference)**

 **To 6404 Epsilon: Yes, Romulus can be a cold ass motherfucker. But then you have to think, "How sane is the author if he based the OC off of himself eh?" Usually that's why Romulus has the Ashen Hound to convey those cold emotions, hell, you see it when he's fighting if he isn't listening to music.**

 **I will try to answer questions as they come along, but if I happen to pass over them, I apologize. Anyways, so this will start actually getting to the actual RWBY series. RvB characters will be jumping out of the woodwork at times so hold on. I have a generalized idea for how I'll be juggling the two aspects respectively. Also I want your guy's opinion. Did I rush the OC X Ruby fluff too quickly or what? Yes I will have a flashback chapter explaining how they were so close already. Now, as stated in the aforementioned review from Writen. Here's where RvB starts to directly interfere with RWBY. Enjoy!**

Blake Belladonna, A month prior to the present

I was sitting on a boulder in the middle of Forever Fall, one of Vale's most scenic landmarks. Sadly I would not be viewing the forest today, as I heard heavy footfalls behind me.

"It's time." Adam said. I sigh, hoping that I was making the right choice. After today I wouldn't be haunted by his voice. As I sit up, I activate a transmitter, transferring it to my pocket. Hopefully they'd arrive before he escaped, they didn't ask for much in the way of money. Then again I was about to secure the capture of the leader of the White Fang. Their leader, a woman about eighteen with red hair, assured me that they'd catch him. When I had gone to their hideout, there was one room unoccupied out of the almost full barracks, she had asked why this was so.

"Earlier when we were just kids, we did assignments together, we viewed everyone as family. A woman disbanded us, her semblance was too strong to fight off. Even with Allison's Invisibility and David's Strategic mind. But the one member who fended her off as we ran to regroup, was Fenryr. We all have codenames, Most of us chose states from the country that Vale originated as, America. But Fenryr was allowed due to his semblance." The girl said, I tilted my head to show my confusion.

"What was his semblance?" I asked, trying not to offend in anyway.

"He called it Lycan, his DNA could rearrange themselves to allow him to change into one animal. It's rare among semblances, as they go." She trailed off, I then decided to propel the conversation.

"If his semblance is what allowed him his codename. Isn't Fenryr an old myth about a wolf-god that would eat the sun and bring around Judgment Day?" I asked, she merely nodded.

"He was able to change into a wolf about the size of a horse, a dire wolf, he'd say it was." The redhead smiled, thinking back to old memories.

"He was one cold motherfucker he was." Interrupted a blonde girl with a hateful glare. "Worse than Maine, he used to listen to music as he fought, mainly to keep him calm. If he lost it, he'd Lycan out and tear someone limb from limb. When he got his AI, Lyaecon, it got a little better. But instead he'd have two different faces. When Fenryr was normal, and when he became demented. For the sake of classifying, he was codenamed Loki." He blonde said, about to start up another story when the redhead interrupted.

"South, that's enough!" The older girl said.

"Alright Carolina, we all know how you had a little-"

"Agent South, stand down. Report to the barracks immediately, North will speak with you." A male voice commanded. South merely grumbled, taking her leave.

Carolina looked to where the male voice came from, "Thanks York, felt too uncomfortable."

"I know, a man, also seeming eighteen said, walking over to Carolina and kissing her, Carolina returned the kiss briefly. Then the man turned to me.

"Agent Fenryr was one of our best people, we would've died had he not fought off the woman. Even before that and while dealing with the Loki disorder, he helped us through many things. He saved Maine's voice, made sure South and North didn't get compromised because of South's big mouth, he tried to save my eye. He and Allison actually kept me from dying. She shot me with the paralyzinical, while he shot the grenade with the same material. When my eye was hit he actually treated it so I was able to return to the field in less than a week. Maine almost took a knife to the throat during a time they had to acquire a dossier, almost lost his voice. Fen took the knife to the shoulder, all the while Fen almost died due to the fact he was riddled by an LMG, but if it weren't for him. Half of us would be dead. He also was one of the few faunus in our company." York added as an afterthought. I nodded, amazed at how much respect for a member that was a faunus.

"Blake, you remember the objective?" I was snapped out of my flashback by Adam waving his hand front of my face.

"Of course Adam, what about the crew?" I ask, dreading his answer.

"Good as dead, they are using faunus labor and work for the Schnee family, they'll burn for their crimes eventually." I wince, Adam has changed, this definitely would be Adam's 'Loki' but even though I never met Fenryr, I still had more respect for him than Adam.

"Got it, lets drop then, while we can catch it." I said, speeding off towards the railray, not caring if he was following me. I was scanning the cliffs around us, knowing that four of them were snipers. I heard a bullhead and glanced up, it had our symbol, a wolfs head with claws streaking through it. About a regiment was in there. I was thinking about how I'd get Blush and Wilt away from him. His blade was made specially accustomed to his semblance, when used, it can cut through anything. He's given me the blade before, I can even channel my semblance through it the same way. Maybe when we find the objective I can ask him for it so he may wallow in the things holiness and effective ability to wipe out humankind.

I then stopped, the train was speeding through, I felt Adam stop beside me and I then jump onto the steep slope, sliding down. Adam jumped down beside me and started to slide. As the slope ended I jumped onto the train, Adam following my lead. We ran up to the midsection of the train, popping the roof hatch and jumping down. I land knowing there are lasers and am about to report this to Adam we he just haphazardly jumps down, touching several, I scowl as droids in the room around us activate. I shoot several of them, a small fraction in the actually spacious room. When they all are activated, one speaks up in a raspy, yet metallic voice.

"Intruder, identify yourself." I quickly shoot it while Adam shoots several others, I bounce around the room slicing through the droids backs. After the droids are finished an Atlas Walker crawls from the darkness, it charges it's main cannon, firing it at us, the roof of the car explodes off and the wind buffets our backs. Adam starts to charge his semblance, I decide to humor him one last time. Distracting the walker with my clones and slicing at its legs until it finally kicks me away. It shoots a laser at us and Adam absorbs it with his sword. He sheathes the sword, smirking, then slices at the walker, it stumbles back, its particles disappearing into the wind. He smirks, throwing his sword and sheathe to me, I then jump quietly onto the next platform. As he looks at the remains of the car I cut the connector. I snuck the transmitter into his pocket. As the platform rolled away he looked back at me. Only to see me speeding away with his sword and the train. He goes to his knees, even from this distance I can hear the savage roar of anger from hear. The bullhead pulls by the slowing platform, I start to despair, until I see Carolina and York jump out of the bullhead. Adam reaches for his sword, only to grasp air. He then tries to jump away but off in the trees of Forever Fall a shot collides with Adam's ankle. The two freelancers grab him, knocking him out, then proceed to take him into the bullhead, I see Carolina looking at me with a smile on her face. I return the smile and jump off the train. Disappearing from sight.

For the next week I hid, I heard that Adam had been imprisoned, the Freelancers were paid handsomely. The following week a man sat across from a café table from me in Vale, he identified himself as North, the sniper who shot Adam's ankle. He thanked me for my help, and gave me a fifth of the money earned. He assured Adam wouldn't get out, the Freelancers had not been so merciful, they broke every arm, leg, and finger. He was in a secure facility where if he left, he'd keel over, dead. He also offered me a place among them, as a freelancer. I accepted, getting the codename Regicide. My first assignment was to be interesting. Learn the whereabouts of possibly the most elusive two men alive. The Ashen Hound, and Fenryr. I accepted eagerly. For half a month I traced Fenryr to having been in Vale, with a picture supplied by North. I then learned he would be enrolling at Beacon Academy. I reported this to Carolina, who ordered me to follow suit and try and confirm if this was really him.

Blake Belladonna, Present Day

Which is why I was now here, in the courtyard of Beacon reading on a bench, I heard a commotion, shrugging it off as a sound of regular hassle of moving students. Then I heard a small explosion a few yards from me and a small nudge was applied to my foot. I look down and spied a SDC Dust Bottle with fire dust. I look over to see a white haired girl shouting at a tall man and a short girl with black hair and a red hood. The boy, was quite tall, gargantuan for his age actually. But was surprisingly skinny, on his back was two claymores? Maybe it was so that maybe if one was lost or discarded he could draw the other. I was about to go back to reading when I suddenly saw the boys hair color, Ash grey, and he hold wolf ears of the same color. I quickly pull out the picture that Carolina gave me, I held it up.

"Holy shit… I didn't realize it'd be this easy, not even an hour in here and I found him. Or, maybe it's him. Better figure this out." I monologue, picking up the bottle of Dust and walking to the arguing trio.

"You could've blown us off the cliff you dolt!" The white-haired girl, who I can now recognize as Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC. She was shouting at the red cloaked-girl. With the taller boy watching this with an annoyed expression.

"I said sorry princess-" I decided to intervene.

"It's heiress actually, Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee Dust Company." I say. Weiss starts to be humbled, looking to me with interest.

"Finally, someone with some respect around here-" I decide to not let her get a big head.

"The same company known for its harsh labor forces and questionable business partners." I say, instantly the Schnee's rather pale face reddens in rage.

"What how dare you?!" She sputters, the cloaked girl chuckles while the man laughs, he looks to me. The heiress just slumps her shoulders and walks off.

"Thank you ma'am, I didn't think she'd leave for a while." He said, his eyes, now that I could see them, unsettled me, they were crimson. And holy shit did they share similarities to a Grimm.

"It was nothing, so what're your guy's names?" I ask, hoping to see if the names matched up.

"My name's Ruby Rose!" The girl piped up, continuing further, "This is Romulus Reyes." Romulus chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Reyes-Ozpin, Ruby, you forgot, he did adopt me." He reminded Ruby. Looking back to me, "And you are?"

"My apologies, Blake Belladonna, pleased to meet the both of you." I say, extending my hand. Both Ruby and Romulus shook it. I was amazed at how regular he blended in, nothing like a freelancer with a personality disorder.

"Well, me and Rubes must be off, got to get to Orientation and all, want to join us?" He asked, I nodded.

"Sure, let me make sure I remember where I was in this book." I say, he nods with a wide smile on his face. When I come back a moment later a boy with blonde hair had joined the group and introduced himself as Jaune Arc, Romulus was smirking when Arc looked in his direction but when he was talking to Ruby the taller boy frowned and got closer to Ruby. Once we got to the building he kissed her forehead softly, saying had go find Ozpin for some reason. Afterwards Jaune went away in the crowd and me and Ruby were called over by a busty blonde with flowing locks.

"Blake, this is my sister Yang, Yang, this is my new friend Blake." Ruby said, Yang extended her hand for me to shake, I did so politely. Ruby then started recounting how her day went until I saw Weiss sneaking up behind her. I stopped Ruby, motioning not to look behind her. Sadly, she did so anyways, Weiss was fuming, pointing at her. I could sense an oncoming argument but then Weiss looked at the stage and shrunk back in fright, as if she had just been stung by a Rapier Wasp. I look in the same direction to see Romulus standing beside Ozpin, staring straight at Weiss, his crimson eyes glowing abnormally bright. A very… shocking sight to say the least. His two claymores also made the sight more menacing.

"May I have your attention students?" Ozpin asked into the mic, projecting his voice across the auditorium. We all stopped our friendly conservation and harsh bouts to look up. I glance at Romulus who had since then snapped to a pose that just spoke military. "We have one student here, who I must say is the start of a new legacy to the team composition that will start this year. He is to be the first, if anymore students join us late this year, then we will put them into the same position. What is this position you ask? It will go by the name Auxiliary, these Auxiliary are to accompany their teams and are to support them in any life or death situations. They can also resume control as leader in case of the team leader went missing, sustained injuries, or died. They are by far more experienced, more powerful, smarter, than any of you. I do not say this to discourage you to do your best. Team leaders and the Auxiliary are to be technical partners. So yes, there will be a team with five people. Introducing our first Auxiliary, Romulus Reyes-Ozpin." With that he gestured to where Romulus stood. All of a sudden a few roars of disbelief rang out.

"He's too young to be here!" One voice said.

"He has crimson eyes, he could a fucking Grimm for all we know!" Another spoke up.

"Better than us? Please, I bet a civilian could do better." A deep voice said, walking up to the stage, he had medieval armor and a mace strapped to his waist. Romulus had been watching him with a steely determination.

" Mr. Cardin Winchester, he has bested many of the best hunters in the world. You haven't even bested half of your previous school." Cardin just shook his head, with a roar he swung his mace up at Romulus's face, everyone gasped a second later to see Romulus holding the mace in place. His face still cold and unforgiving. Cardin tried punching him with his other hand, the punch connected with his jaw, yet he didn't flinch. It was then that Cardin adorned a fearful look on his face, Romulus just kicked him in the gut, sending him across the stage, tossing his mace so it rolled beside him. Romulus then turned to Ozpin,

"Sir, I believe that I will allow Mr. Winchester the opportunity to fight me. If you would vacate the stage please?" He said, in a question like manner.

"You enjoying this you filthy mongrel?" Cardin said, getting up. Romulus kept his gaze upon Ozpin, who simply nodded, walking off the stage. Romulus then turned to Cardin.

"Do a 'filthy mongrel' a favor would you and just let me put on some music. Actually, anyone got any requests?" He looked to the crowd, most of which was still stunned by the turn of events. Beside me, Ruby's hand shot up, Romulus took notice. "Yes you there, girl in the red hood?" He smirked.

"You remember the one song right Romulus? The one I showed you?" She asked, I wondered what she could mean. While this happened, Cardin tried to unnerve Romulus.

"You think your so strong mutt? What if I used my semblance on you?" He shot, a triumphant look in his eyes.

"Cardin please, we know your two main semblances are making a fool of yourself and being an ass. Also ladies don't like a man who tries to compensate for something: He said, pointing to the mace, this made laughs erupt from the crowd. "So do we want to hear my music, or shall I keep it to myself?" He asked us, quite a few wanted to hear it. So after he had his headphones wrapped around his neck he turned to Cardin who was fuming at this point.

"You're the one compensating with your two claymores." Cardin retorts.

"No, I prefer the term Overkill, want to find out?" Romulus spoke to the infuriated older boy.

"You ready to actually fight mutt?" Cardin asked over a calm beat started from Romulus's headphones, when suddenly the lyrics to Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons rang out, it was a remix however.

"You better hope I beat you before this ends." Romulus said cryptically. Who then reached to his back, drawing the two claymores, one in each hand. Cardin stood there, dumbfounded. Romulus started to walk towards Cardin, the tips of the swords dragging on the floor. Creating not a screeching sound, but some sort of growling sound. Cardin regained his senses, running at him, Romulus hand a huge grin on his face. A grin I've seen countless times, hell, I've even shown that grin to my opponents, the grin that you showed when victory was in your grasp. He simply threw the sword in his left hand into the air, then grabbed the remaining one with both hands and swung it at the mace, which flew out of Cardin's hand, embedding itself into the wall. Cardin then looked to Romulus, he kneeled, punching the ground, suddenly, where Romulus had been was a outcropping of rock jutting upwards. But Romulus was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he was behind Cardin.

"How did you?" Cardin asked, whipping around to face his assailant.

"So that's your semblance? Want to see mine? Why my old family called me Fenryr?" At this my ears shot up, this was Fenryr, and I was watching him use these skills so loosely it looked like it had been drilled into his head. Cardin shook his head in fear. "Well too bad, my bones are aching from not changing in forever. Besides, Shattered and Eclipsed Crescent are out of your league, the blades can break through Wendigo armor. While the rail guns can shatter a Goliath's head completely. That's just the base weapon, I always add modifications. So would you rather see how my swords work, or my semblance?" He asked, Cardin, showing some intelligence, in my opinion, spoke up.

"Semblance, you mutt." He was still intimidated, but tried to reassert his position as the one making threats. Romulus simply threw his sword into the air, a moment passed but it never came down. I looked up and they were gone. No trace whatsoever. He then took a few steps back, I blinked, and where Romulus stood, was a huge wolf, a dire wolf, Carolina had said. On its head it had a Grimm mask and the crimson eyes. It growled, first confusion reined in my mind, until fear shot down my spine, it wasn't a growl. It was a fucking laugh, he then loped forward, snapping at Cardin, who reeled back. Romulus then shifted back, approaching Cardin again.

"Still think I haven't earned my place yet, Mr. Winchester?" Cardin lunged at the younger boy, who then kicked Cardin off the stage, his back making a very audible crack as it came into contact.

"Your mental!" The shorter boy shouted. Romulus just chuckled.

"Quite contrary you biased excuse for a human being. You swung first, yes I am a year younger than all of you. Can I still hand your ass to you? Obviously." Romulus said, walking off the stage and stood by Ruby.

"Ozpin, are you going to do something?" Cardin asked.

"Mr. Winchester, it was either deal with him or Ms. Goodwitch, his other parental figure. Who feels quite protective of him. Everything he has said has given him the right to be immune to any blame." Ozpin said, smirking as he walked back up. Looking back to the rest of us he continued. "So, you will rest here tonight, I do hope you acquaint yourself with Romulus. He's quite the conversationalist, and I'm sure he doesn't bite... Half the time." Ozpin said, smirking as he disappeared.

"You were amazing, where'd your swords go though?" Ruby asked, Me and Yang looked to them, also wanting an answer.

"Oh nowhere, so what 'cha guys think 'bout my semblance eh?" He asked.

"It was interesting, do your clothes change into the fur?" I asked, he shook his head.

"No, they kinda act like a second skin, armor that is invisible. So I have three armors as a wolf. Thankfully the clothes return to my body when I shift back." Romulus joked, Ruby blushed, while Yang burst out laughing. I smiled, he seemed like a nice guy, it's a shame to think of the Loki Disorder and what it did to him. I still would have to report to Carolina, but it could wait until after initiation tomorrow. "C'mon, let's get set up then. Tired Ruby?" He asked, the girl in question nodded, without warning he scooped her up and onto his shoulders to give her a piggyback ride. Ruby laughed as Romulus walked to a place they could sleep for the night.

"Are they….?" I start to ask Yang.

"Dating, yes. Its funny seeing them together again after three years. He and Ruby were friends the first day he was conscious. She was as depressed as hell when he left. Should've known that they'd get together if their feelings ever surfaced after reuniting." Yang chuckled a bit. "Still annoyed she got into a good relationship before me." Yang joked, earning a smirk from me.

"Shall we join them before they get too cuddly?" I ask, Yang nodded.

For the rest of the night the four of us talked. A few friends came by to talk to Ruby, Yang, and Romulus, introductions were made. I actually was enjoying myself, we showed each other our respective weapons. Then, as we laid down Yang pulled me and Ruby aside and proceeded to tell Ruby about 'The Talk' which was awkward seeing as I was reading my favorite book series, Ninjas Of Love. The conversation left me flustered and Ruby blushing madly. When we returned Romulus was nose deep into a book about weapon blueprints, from my heightened senses, I could tell he was flustered. I could only assume it was because of his faunus hearing and he heard Yang. Ruby then laid right next to him, her head resting on his gut. He didn't seem to mind, instead, when the book was set down, he was smiling softly. My eyelids started to grow heavy and the last thing I saw was Romulus reading with Ruby resting on him.

 **A/N: Whoo, that was short, yes a technical filler. But I'm glad people are reading this. Yes I am trying to explain the early on fluff and all that sappy romantic shit. Also yes, we have Adam caged, also if anyone here plays Overwatch, that's how I'm going to orchestrate Blake, a RWBY version of Genji, but less gears and oil. So anyone able to notice the slight nods I've been giving? If not, oh well. Anyways, hope you enjoy, it's a bit shorter/longer this time but oh well. Wanted to answer some reviews quickly. Hope you guys have a good day. MCD99 OUT.**


	7. Varied Opinions Consequence Unity

**Chapter Seven: Varied Opinions Consequence Unity**

 **A/N: Hey guys, so I felt bad about leaving you guys with such a short chapter last time. I do hope you all enjoyed Cardin getting his ass handed to him. And yes, I eliminated Adam as a threat, for now. Another thing, someone messaged me saying my character, though male, was quite the Mary Sue. While I don't deny the fact so far he can annihilate a lot of shit. It's also because he is a trained killer. A Freelancer, whom, in Season 9, blew up a whole skyscraper with a MAC round. Who can use AI to make themselves nigh invincible. That, and Penny can shoot a laser of the same caliber as a fucking MAC round. Sorry for that, logic really does take its toll on the illogical mind. I'm surprised I'm not getting questions about these noncanon Grimm, makes me wonder if you guys approve or just are afraid to ask. Damn I'm paranoid about this fanfic. Anyways, I might make an actual Glossary chapter, though it'd be a huge pain, it would help for the newcomer who hasn't been catching up as frequently. So, hope you continue to find amusement in this fanfic, on with Chapter Seven!**

 **Romulus Reyes-Ozpin, Beacon Auditorium**

I woke up the next morning to Ozpin looking above me, a small smile on his face. In one hand held two cups of coffee, the other held his cane. I then notice Ruby's head on my gut, carefully moving out from under her so she wouldn't hit her head and wake up. I then stand, my weapons still on the floor, he hands me one of the two mugs. I nod my thanks as I take a sip of the coffee, a very surreal black as I drank it. I could drink coffee in any form, black, with sugar, with creamer/milk. Sorry, digressing.

"Morning Romulus, it seems I am correct in saying your not a morning person?" Ozpin said in a hushed tone, chuckling quietly.

"Contrary, but this past week I was trying to relax a bit, usually I'm up in the waking dawn. Quieter then, ya know?" I respond, smiling, he motioned for me to follow him as he started to walk out of the auditorium. I follow immediately, as we move into an empty hall he looks out the adjoining windows onto the courtyard.

"So you and Ms. Rose are together now?" He asked, I started to feel heat creeping across my face. He was my foster father, didn't make the conversation any easier.

"Yes, we got together shortly after our discussion. Speaking of which, I have an interesting story to tell you. A Cinder Fall was trying to employ my vigilante alternate the Ashen Hound. She has employed the services of Mercury Black, pretty well-known assassin, and Emerald Sustrai, a thief that she picked off the street of Vacuo for her Illusion semblance. She has found friends in both Roman Torchwick, notorious conman that Ruby and I fought against in Vale the night I encountered Cinder for the second time. Also allied to whatever cause is the new White Fang leader, Naux Straukkus, a lizard faunus who rose through the ranks following Adam Taurus's imprisonment. I know what her plan is Ozpin, and it's not pretty." I said, Ozpin looked shocked, me being able to get criminal records in less than a week was unheard of. Then again, I did have one friend under Roman who was always happy to help the mentally insane. Even when she knew my true identity she didn't tell.

"What is this please you speak of then?" He asked, he then drank from his mug.

"She will come after the Fall Maiden, then proceed to awaken the Drake Grimm that's been reported under Mountain Glenn, she will then use it to bring down the CCT tower here in Vale and enact a hostile takeover of Beacon, I know the people, I can make quick work of them, Cinder and her superior are the ones I worry about." I say, Ozpin just listens grimly, nursing his mug of coffee.

"I know, Qrow just contacted me last night. I will allow for their plan to be executed without conflict."

"Wait what? Aren't you going to do anything? People's lives are at stake, Vale, Beacon, the whole of Remnant. You already sent Summer to die, how many more huntsmen will have to lose their lives for you to see there's more to this then just keeping the Grimm back. These people trust you damn it, and I don't want that trust misplaced. I will not have another friend harmed because of your deluded vision for freedom from the Grimm. They were built to unify us, through extinction, come unity to postpone that apocalypse. I know people who can deal with the Grimm, and that's what I focus on. But you, Summer told me, you're obsessed with fairy tales. Stories that hold half-truths, then there's what I've done, I'm a story by my own right, the man with multiple semblances. Why is that, because of Lyaecon, I was raised and trained to fight Grimm and uphold justice, not try and extinguish the never-ending hordes of Grimm. It's an impossible task, a task, you put your whole bid into. This false hope will lead to people dying, and I will not stand by while you try to be the hero of Remnant. Because there are always the people, the unsung heroes, that will never hear the cheer of that nonexistent victory because you sent them to their deaths!" I say, my voice growing ever louder until it was barely below a yell.

"Calm down, I have the best intentions in-" Ozpin tried to soothe, only for me to retort

"Everyone has the best intentions whenever something screws up, 'It wasn't meant to be this way,' or, 'They gave their lives fully to this cause." I say through clenched teeth.

"Listen Romulus, if Salem wins then humanity as it is, will become extinct." Ozpin tried to reason, I only smirked.

"No, for all we know, we could have another country out in the seas. But no one has ever dared try to make the trip, there's other planets, Atlas even confirmed it, and they've seen debris up there before. That means something out there is space-faring. What if it was us? Then we'd have a way to escape this hellhole. Oh wait, we couldn't, everyone's too focused on politics or armies or conspiracy theories and old wives tales!" I say, Ozpin was obviously trying to think of a trump card and I was shutting him down every time.

"All of Remnant knows that before Dust we were space-faring, we fought against each other in wars, bombed each other, developed new technologies, it was one war that actually left our Moon shattered."

"Yeah, we all have different bits and pieces, Atlas got the military blueprints, Vacuo got the environmental control blueprints. Mistral got the transportation, and Vale got communications. What would happen if those were combined Ozpin? You would get a self-sustaining space-craft with defense and communication systems. You know I'm right, Atlas reached out to the other kingdoms to make it with each resource but the councils were conflicted. I could easily make a similar craft much better than Atlas's, and it wouldn't be one of the kingdoms. " Ozpin's eyes widen, he seemed very weary even with his young face. His eyes showed brightly, telling of stories from long ago.

"You can't find The Construct, I have tried numerous times, it looms too high and far away for you to achieve its mysteries." He froze, realizing what he'd said, he then started to stride down the hall.

"Heed my warnings Ozpin, you are going after deluded hopes in this venture!" I shouted after him, he rounded a corner and was gone. Leaving me to my own thoughts and emotions. I took about eight minutes to calm myself, Loki had almost emerged again.

"They could help you know." I sigh at the familiar voice. I turn to see a small white wolf the size of my hand in full battle armor staring at me, Lyaecon, another personality, and a scientific advancement. An AI, Artificial Intelligence, helped for us to achieve multiple semblances, or to try and practice them. He was one of my older friends that I was acquainted to.

"They tried, Loki and Remus still remain, do they not?" I ask the projection, unlike most of the Freelancer AI, fragments of a Smart AI supplied to us by a military arms corporation, Lyaecon was given alongside them, labeled as faulty. In all due honesty it was just a little problem with the sanity processor, nothing big.

"They are suppressed as a result of their efforts, that is something. As for what Ozpin said, what do you make of this 'Construct,' that he spoke of?" He stated, I smirk.

"If its Ozpin, it must be some old-time relic from before the Grimm were here. Which would mean it may have spacecraft stored in it. But how to reach it, or to find it, will be the challenge." I say, then a plan starts to form in my head.

"I know what your thinking, and it's stupid." Jested Lyaecon, I look to him.

"Don't need a smart AI to tell me that much friend. But will it work?"

"Most definitely, also I am led to believe that Ms. Rose is waking." I nod, waving him off dismissively, the projection disappears as I walk back into the auditorium. Most were waking, I heard an all too familiar voice speaking at a rapid pace, Nora was awake, pestering Ren most likely. I saw Ruby readying her scythe, Yang was still out cold. So I do the least logical thing any man would've thought to do, I walked up to her, pulled out scissors, crouched down, aimed at the edge of a single lock of blonde hair and cut barely a visible decimal of it off. Instantly Yang awoke, her eyes red, her fist already in motion, I caught it. I showed her the strand of hair and the minimal damage, her anger seemed to lessen, doesn't mean I wasn't spared a kick to the shin five minutes later once she was fully awake, and dressed. After Ruby insisting though she later apologized. We made our way to the cafeteria, pancakes, the best food the eat before being sent out into a Grimm-infested wood.

"So you guys ready for initiation?" Yang said, I could only shake my head in mock exasperation, seeing as my mouth was full of pancakes.

"Yup! Today there's no more getting to know people, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said, cradling and cooing Crescent Rose. I smirk, pulling her hood over her head. "That, and Romulus will be watching my back, No matter what. She winks at me, I smile back.

"That's adorable, they're gonna try and partner up!" Yang cooed.

"Thut's whut meh unnd Ren 'r gunna do!" Nora shouted opposite of Yang, her mouth full of pancakes. Ren, who was to her left, smiled warmly as Nora then turned. We all watched in varying states of confusion, hilarity, and grogginess. As Ren's nose fell victim to Nora 'boop'-ing it. I then turn to Yang afterwards.

"Ruby is going to have her own partner. I am not required one, I am able to choose a team however." I say, laying back, only to feel air beneath me as I fell backwards. Crashing onto the floor below me, I mutter several curses and get back into my seat as my friends and fellow classmates laughter subsided.

"Smooth oh so powerful Auxiliary." Joked Yang, everyone was smiling at this, but of course, it had to end.

"I, for once, agree with an idiot." A cold, recognizable voice sounded a few feet behind me. Ruby jumped into my arms.

"Oh god it's happening again!" I set her down and get up to face Weiss, only to find a rapier angled up at my face.

"How can someone, much less a child, best some of the world's best huntsmen? How many have you actually won against?" The heiress asked.

"Eighteen, one of them was your sister. Even with the family semblance she only managed to hit me three times." I said, her eyes glistened with rage.

"Like hell that happened, you sir are a stain on the light of huntsmen before you." She said, I shrugged.

"Funny, you think I was born of Light? You are mistaken Schnee, darker things lurk beyond your clouded ego. Now would you please allow me to excuse myself so as I may eat my pancakes in peace." I say, turning. I hear a disgusted 'Harummph' and the clicking of heels resonating behind me. "This is going to be a long day." I say, not knowing how right I would be.

Later that evening, the team formation ceremony. Both Teams CRDL and JNPR had gone up, each member being shown footage taken from that same afternoon. Ruby was shown decapitating the nevermore, Weiss was caught using her dust to protect Ruby, Blake had been shown running along the aforementioned Nevermore's back, slashing at it. While Yang's illuminated how she used Ember Celica to shoot the shotgun shells into the flying Grimm's throat preceding its demise. Forming team RWBY, Ozpin had then turned to the rest of the student body.

"For our first ever Auxiliary, Romulus Reyes-Ozpin, we have already appointed him a partner preceding the beginning of the term, the identity of this partner after we go over his own individual camera feed. If we may watch the footage please Glynda?" with a nod from Goodwitch the scene rolled out.

 _I was following closely behind RWBY and JNPR as we fled to the cliffs, the Nevermore above us, the Deathstalker behind us. Suddenly I see the faintest glimpse of black hurtling towards the group a few yards ahead._

 _"To your right!" I shout, to no avail, as the whole group is bowled over, in the middle of them, is an Alpha Wendigo, about forty feet tall, its rack of deer antlers were grand and a sight to see. It went to swipe at Ruby, who I caught, the Grimm stood there, confused as everyone seemed to evaporate before it. When in reality, it was me and Ruby speeding along, after a quick catch of breath, the rest of the group continued to run as I stood my ground. Turning so I was facing the snarling Grimm. I sighed, pulling Shattered and Eclipsed Crescent out from a pocket dimension. The assemblage of students gasped at this, though I only smirked. The Wendigo started to lumber towards me, now that I didn't have wind passing by my face I could smell the stench of the beast. A reek of blood, decay, plague, and most disgustingly, rotting flesh invaded my nostrils. I didn't gag though, no matter how appealing that damn idea was. Black blood dripped from its maw, so this was just a Grimm-eater? Probably snacks on humans whenever he stumbles across them, the antlers are carved near the base, how much of his sanity lingered, barely any I would've thought, but then again, coming from me, a guy who'd succumbed to insanity long ago, the Ravenous would've been easy. The Ravenous is a chronic symptom with most Grimm, I suffered it too, as a wolf at least, it brought upon primal instincts to find food for an extended period of time, I had learned how to rein mine in. But a Ravenous Alpha Wendigo is dangerous, Wendigoes are people, generally nomads who get lost in parties, once their sanity crumbles, they will kill their associates and eat the hearts. This… Cannibalism, created the Wendigo, this was only fabled until more sightings confirmed the beast. But the Ravenous, affecting a person, this brought them a sense of adrenaline so great they don't feel pain. It makes them a killing machine, which is why the Grimm breed is suppressed, some crime syndicates actually breed them, trapping people underground in cages, two would go in, a Grimm came out. I was wrenched from my thoughts with a blood-curdling roar as the abomination broke into a sprint. I sigh, walking forward, it was then on top of me, bringing a claw down on me, I leap back, the arm rakes the ground where I was once standing, I leapt onto its arm and sprinted towards its shoulders, as I reach its right shoulder its head lunges forward, completely severing its arm from the shoulder down, then the arm starts to regenerate. For, you see, these things take one of the funniest jokes: "Kill it with fire!" A little too seriously, you had to burn it, or it would regenerate. It opened it's maw, showing me the inside of the almost deer-like skull the Wendigo had, replacing the human one. I pulled out three little containers that, unknown to the wretched thing , was filled to the brim with red dust. I tossed them into the mouth as it snapped shut, a bobbing movement from its throat earned it a grin from me, I pulled out a detonator._

 _"One…" The beast threw me off of its shoulder, my fall was interrupted by a piece of stonework, my dual Crescents gone back to their pocket dimensions during the descent, I groaned as blood runs down my brow, obscuring my left field of vision. "Two…" I say, standing up as blood starts to pool at the corner of my mouth, staring the Grimm down with one eye. "Three…" With that I triumphantly activate the detonator, a moment passes, I try to press the trigger several times, no kaboom. "Fuck. My. Life. Fuck Grimm, fuck Dust, fuck detonators, fuck you most of all." I give the Wendigo the bird, I drop the detonator, drawing Shattered Eclipse from its pocket dimension. I stalk towards it, the claymore dragging across the ground, a growl emits instead of a screech, I then heft it up with my right hand alone, pointing it directly at the Grimm's head. A wolf howl is heard as the sword discharges a beam of fire dust, it dodged, earning a growl from me. I then threw the sword into the ground, it disappears once again. I then stride towards the beast. First, you try to hurt my friends, then you throw me off you into a stone wall that'd given Ice Bitch's hard ass a run for it's money. Then you don't fucking blow up and get incinerated, then you make me waste a beam of fire dust that could melt a fucking paladin in a second. Now you've gone and pissed me off, so I will ensure your last waking moments on this planet are as fucking painful as can be, human or not. With that thought in mind I shift into a wolf, leaping at its throat, the Wendigo, caught off guard, was then made victim to my savage display of force as I dismembered it viciously. Throughout the process I internally gagged as it's blood seeped into my jaws, after its arms and legs were torn off, it was staring at me then I shifted back, from another pocket dimension I pull a Desert Eagle, aiming it at its head I reflect a bit. "May Death forgive you for your crimes in life." I pull the trigger, its head jerked upwards,flames erupting from its maw, going limp as it burned, the antlers remained, spoils of war. I picked it up and stored it in a pocket dimension. Suddenly I hear a screech that could only belong to a Nevermore, I turn to see Ruby, using a cliff, to decapitate a Nevermore._

The clip ended, everyone was slack-jawed, then someone clapped, eventually the whole auditorium was in an uproar. I heard some favoring how RWBY disposed of the Nevermore, or how JNPR vanquished the Deathstalker. But I heard people praising my execution of the Wendigo, mainly teachers and third and fourth year teams. It would seem, that the older student body is much friendlier, Team CFVY for example. I was remembering my other classmates footage. Jaune's footage had surprised me, appearing like an inexperienced dork with an heirloom, he was able to handle three Ursai at once while defending Pyrrha Nikos, whom had been highlighted for her shield throw. Nora's had everyone laughing as she had somehow ridden an Ursa into th ruins before the acquiring of the relics, Ren had faced off against a King Taijitsu, half of the fight he was unarmed. At last, Ozpin cleared his throat, signaling for everyone to quiet down.

"Romulus Reyes's pre-assigned partner is Ruby Rose, so he will accompany her to what will now be known as Team RRWBY. He will provide support as a third partner to the team leader and sniper, Ruby Rose. He can also, if offered, help to teach classes, he can excuse the rest of the team from class. They are responsible for the assignments nonetheless, so they cannot just be excused from education all-together. This is a task any Auxiliary can authorize, I hope he does not abuse it. I commend you all for your outstanding performance in the forest. I hope you have a good evening, this will definitely be the start of an interesting year." With that, Ozpin left, the rest of the night was a blur. We got to our dorms, there was five beds but Weiss was giving Ruby a hard time about having a boy sleep in their room, before it could become a more heated argument I butted in.

"Relax Ruby, I'll sleep on the floor." I said, giving her a reassuring smile. Across the room, Weiss, who's facing her nightstand with her back to me smirked.

"He's right Ruby, he is a low-cultured faunus after all, if anything he may be able to sleep in the bed if he were to grov-" She is cut off by my throwing knife passing her face embedding itself into the wall in front of her, followed with a resonating rattle.

"I won't grovel at your feet, Schnee, I'm doing this so there's no rift. We have to work together for the next four years. Whether or not we work together or not, is up to everyone and their attitudes, you were relatively docile in the battlefield, weren't you? Can you not summon those same graces?" I ask, the offending girl scoffs at me.

"You weren't the most social yesterday, you're a monster, you eviscerated that Wendigo without mercy, your strikes were to kill each time, not weaken." She criticized.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to weaken the Grimm? I don't flourish and pronounce my attacks, I try to finish the fight as quickly as possible. it's the law of the jungle, you don't follow it, you die. Last I remember, Nature didn't try to do a pirouette every time it ended a life." I say calmly.

"Nonetheless, someone of your age and mental health should not receive such a high position, neither should she." Weiss said, pointing to Ruby, who looked down at her feet.

"She's not of ill mentality. That's me, she may be young, but children have much better outlooks upon the world than adults."

"Lets just sleep." Yang said, instantly the room was plunged into darkness, due to Blake having turned the light off. Weiss huffed and as I was done setting a blanket and pillow on the ground I MetaShift, I looked around, making sure nothing was amiss, then laid down upon the blanket. Instantly I feel pressure on my back, I turn to see Ruby laying against me, sitting up. She smiles at me, and I shake my head nonchalantly, laughing at her antics. Though it came out in a rather vicious tone. My eyes grew heavy, and the last thing I recall as I succumbed to slumber was Ruby's small breaths by my ear.

 **Ruby Rose,** the next morning

As I woke up I felt fur across the right side of my face, I sat up quickly, looking down at the sleeping heap of fur that was Romulus. Now upon further investigation, I noticed his right ear was missing the tip, dried blood was around it. His paws, each about half as big around as my head, had streaks of crimson and rust colored fur, before I could notice anything else, an alarm went off. I sounded strangely like a breaching alarm, instantly he was sitting up, as a human, pointing a pistol at the door to our room, Yang and Blake had woken up also, Blake had her gun out also, not as abruptly as Romulus. Whereas Weiss calmly got up and reached for her scroll, turning the alarm off, she looked to all of us.

"What? My alarm isn't that loud." She said, I felt his shoulders relax, seeing as I had kinda clung to him upon being startled. He put the gun back under the pillow, then he laid back down, his breathing slow and heavy. I laid down beside him, cuddling up next to him.

"Hey lovebirds, we've got class in an hour, you may want showers, its Grimm Studies by the way, with Mr. Port. Then again, Romulus could just excuse the both of you." Yang says, winking at me. Catching her meaning, a blush covered my face briefly as Romulus got up, going over to his side of the room, which was covered with weapons, mods, blueprints, Dust, and other various oddities. Instead of his regular black leather jacket, he adorned a brown colored variant, with the Beacon Academy crest sewn onto the left breast pocket.

"Though the notion sounds entertaining, I have to be off, make sure I'm not needed for Port's lesson today, you guys better not touch my stuff." He said, pointing to Weiss, Blake, and Yang, winking at me. "I'll see you guys in class." He left the room, closing the door behind him. I walk over to the weapon rack.

"He's so vulgar, the fact he'd even consider that, in a dorm room no less. Makes me cringe, Yang, I would not encourage that animal." Her complaints fell upon deaf ears, as Yang extended a wary hand towards Ruby.

"Uh Ruby, you heard Romulus, he said not to touch his stuff." Yang said, I chuckled, thankful for her concern.

"He pointed at you three, he trusts me with his weapons." Yang only chuckles.

"Such a perfect match, two socially awkward gun-nuts who prefer the rush of adrenaline as they pull the trigger in the direction of Grimm, or swinging their huge-ass melee weapons." Yang teases, I shrug nonchalantly, as I head out, last night we had arranged rather haphazard bunk beds, afterwards, I copied Romulus in preparing my part of the room that previous night. So I closed the door of our room on Weiss, Blake, and Yang hurriedly arranged their individual parts of the room also. I decided to make my way to the cafeteria. I was thinking about how well Romulus was dealing with Port, maybe I should've gone with him, would he have seen that as too clingy, ugh. Dating can screw with your mind big-time. It didn't help when I felt myself collide with someone else and my back connect with the floor. I bolt up, extending my hand to the other person,

"Gosh, sorry bout that, wasn't paying attention." I spurt out quickly. As the boy took my hand he chuckled, once he got up he turned to me.

"Don't worry about it, I've endured worse, almost took buckshot to the chest." He trails off into thought, I stand there awkwardly for another minute or so. "Where are my manners, your name?"

"Ruby Rose, what's yours?

"Oh, I don't remember anymore, my friends however, my friends call me North."

 **A/N: Hello again, been a while, been actually thinking of how I'd kill off [REDACTED] Anyways, I apologize if this sequence seemed rather dry. I must say conflict and action writing is my better forte. Also I will be updating different errors, but it'd be helpful if you, the readers, pointed them out. Also I only have a month until school starts back up. (bleh) So updates will usually be Friday-Sunday. Anyways, hope you guys like the latest installment. This is author MCD99, signing off.**


	8. Apparition Attrition

**Chapter Eight: Friendly Apparitions & Games of Deadly Attrition**

 **A/N: Hey there folks, so I'm finally bringing more Freelancers into the fray! So I brought up how Fenryr had saved some from injury, some of those injuries will still be canon in the RvB verse of this fic. Some will die, some will be left unharmed. So I wanna hear back from you guys, see how you like the story so far. Again, I will be updating previous chapters with a bit more info so your not lost. That and I realized some horrid errors I made! Also this story has gotten 1,000+ views! Which I'm psyched about. So as of today, whenever this chapter comes out, I will update past chapters, I may also include a glossary so I can inform of abbreviations and original Grimm. On with the show!**

 **Romulus Reyes-Ozpin,** Port's Classroom

"So sir, about the lesson plan today, is there anything you'll need to have me assist with?" I ask the rather short man in front of me.

"Oh many a thing, such as Grimm weaknesses, in the cages behind me you see are common and uncommon Grimm. Ranging from the everyday Ursa, to the desert-residing Ifrit, I am told you've fought most before?" He asked, his already closed eyes squinting at me.

"Of course sir, so I will be fighting Grimm, anything else?"

"You will also be commentated on your skill, agility, semblance, movements, and weapon choice by me personally, along by your classmates whom will judge you also." He said.

"Understood sir." I turn to go to the back of the class.

"Also you will have a friendly attrition in Glynda's class. Three Auxiliaries' against twelve people, their teams to be exact. Then five versus five versus five." I stiffen, spinning back around.

"Wait, three? I thought I was the only one?" I try to comprehend.

"Team CMYWN and what is now JTNPR, like your 'R' in RWBY, the 'C' and the 'T' are silent."

"I see… Excuse me would you allow me to sit in the back of the class for these last five minutes?"

"Of course Mr. Reyes, I must say, it did surprise me when Ozpin said he had adopted someone."

"I don't blame you sir." I say, continuing up to the back. A few minutes later, the bell rings, everyone starts to file in. Among them, I see the others and smile, waving. Everyone, sans Weiss, waves back. Sitting down near the front. Three minutes go by as the bell rings, as this happens Port starts into his lesson.

"Monsters, Demons, these creatures are what you've been learning to combat your entire life. What is the name of this sinister threat? The creatures of Grimm. Today we will be covering weak spots of the most common Grimm, Boarbatusks, Creepers, Beowulves, Ursai, Ifrit, and Sobeks. Demonstrating these weak spots will be Romulus Reyes-Ozpin. Come down here dear boy." With that I stand, walking down to him.

"So sir, any preferred weapon you want me to use?" I ask.

"Two Desert Eagles, regular bullets if you will?" he said quizzically. I reach into both sides of my wait, pulling two custom 'Deagles' out.

"When you're ready sir." I say, Port, satisfied, grabs his weapons, an old-fashioned Blunderbuss/Axe… Blunderaxe? Blundaxe? Axenderbuss? Sorry, lost my train of thought… Though I do wonder how you'd aim with the blades in the way. He approached the first cage, he didn't tell me which so I had to improvise. The axe blade came cleaving through the lock, two crimson red eyes stare into mine, a black, reptilian hand reached out. A Sobek, similar to the Wendigo in the ideal that it was human-like. With the body of a crocodile and the mind of a human. As soon as it took the first step it lunged for me, covering ground quickly. I jump up over it, as I land and turn to shoot at it I get clothes-lined to the floor. I had forgotten that damnable tail! As it spins around I activate the pistols into their dagger form. Sprinting towards the Sobek, which is standing about three feet off the ground, I slid under it. Slicing at its underbelly.

"…As you can see, the Sobek utilizes its tail, but its belly is a weak point." I hear from Port.

"What about the base of the tail sir? Is it not a weak spot?" States another student, I shake my head in annoyance, as I lodge one of the daggers into its right hind leg. I rolls away as its snout comes crashing closed just behind me.

"Haha, Mr. Reyes has hit the other weak spot, a quick way to destroy the Sobek's mobility!" As he says this I jump up, plunging the final dagger into its brain. The beast shudders, crumpling to the ground as it starts to dissipate. The rest of the class goes on, I go through each Grimm, but before the Ifrit can be combated, the bell rings, signifying next period. Combat Class, Glynda Goodwitch, as me and the rest of RRWBY head out, I'm being told of each of their opinions of the Grimm fighting.

"You had horrid stance, your marksmanship was mediocre, your agility average at best." Weiss started, I simply shrugged it off.

"I liked how you didn't try to flourish too much, it actually made it cooler than actual showmanship." Ruby reassured.

"The way how you deal with the Ursa, awesome, never thought of blowing off the limbs." Yang said, imitating a punch.

"Your movement and hit-and-run tactics were great, makes me a bit jealous actually." Blake said, upon entering the classroom, we see the match on the board. To myself I honestly thought, fuck me.

One versus fourteen- Romulus, versus Teams RWBY, JTNPR, MCYWN.

"Ah, Mr. Reyes, I hope Mr. Port told you of these matches beforehand." Ms. Goodwitch said, from beside me. The five of us jump as she quietly inspects us, riding crop in hand as she then turns to inspect the other two teams. A frown meshed into her face as her eyes cast over one of the freelancers. Shuffling uncomfortably she turned back to me. "You'll all be pitted in a variety of scenarios today, that will help decide your placement for the Vytal Festival. Beginning the match, is a scenario where you may be outnumbered greatly, using weapons of comfort, Romulus will sustain and ward off his assailants. He is not allowed use his Lycan ability. Mr. Reyes, when your ready." Glynda announced, walking to the side of the staged arena, large enough to pit fifty against fifty. Summoning my two Crescents, I turn to look at my enemies, some looked reluctant to fight me, others had a burning fire in their eyes. I walk onto the arena, watching as fourteen friends would go up against me. They readied their weapons, rounds chambered, blades drawn, I sigh as I hold Shattered defensively in front of me, with Eclipsed ready to strike at any attempt to flank. Buzzer sounded, and I stood firm as I watched them encircle me. Then charge in unison.

 **A/N: Whoo, gotta stop dragging these things out. So hey everybody, I know, its been forever since I updated, but I was having a debate, and reediting the older chapters. Now I've been prompting passively for you guys to review. Hell, it's not that hard, I want insight, I wanna know what your opinion is. So, I must say, that I'm now creating a review cap, for now, with each new chapter, I want at least one review. Doesn't have to be nice, doesn't have to be rude as hell. Your choice, but I want to at least see how you guys like it. And I personally hate having to do it. Anyways, we will see bits and pieces of this fight next time. The cliffs, you'll tumble worse than Aragorn. Anyways, this is MCD99 signing off.**


End file.
